It Only Takes a Week
by Iambic Brose
Summary: An Angel should never have the desire or wish to search for those Fallen from Heaven. Danny knew that an angel shouldn't be in love with them, either, and yet… Love has never followed the rules, and sometimes one only needs a good week to shatter those rules to pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So! We really do love this story of ours, so we decided to fix it up and do it better than what we had it - and upload all of the chapters, this time. It's quite an AU from canon, but we hope you all enjoy it anyways! - Kit**

 **This AU is a few years old now, so we have quite a bit of background information behind the scenes on this one. Don't worry, I promise it's finished. ~Kas**

* * *

Danny was exhausted. He had been thinking the same words for hundreds of years, of course, but this was one of those days where the words themselves seemed to carry enough weight that it had him struggling to keep himself upright long enough to finish his duties. Keeping himself from letting his eyes close too much, he simply smiled at them as he started to gather up the books. "I'll be back on Monday, you guys know that."

"You need to take a break," one of the kids muttered, shaking her braids out. "When was the last time you had a _date_ , even?" His smile fell a hair before it was back.

Glancing to her, he shook her head. "I don't date. No time when I'm trying to help everyone. Plus, there hasn't been anyone I've been interested in for a long time."

"You need to find someone then." A kid in the back who never talked was now talking - and it was to complain about Danny's lifestyle. Of course, that was per the usual for the way his life went. "I know a bar that my Pops goes to when he needs company."

Danny laughed, shaking his head. "My religion is kinda strict. I'm not supposed to drink." The kids all looked different degrees of horrified. Danny supposed that was what happened when he worked with at-risk kids - many of whom had already been in and out of juvie centers.

"Then visiting the bar would be the best place for you, wouldn't it?" A young girl with bright red hair grinned at him like a fox might. "You can help all the sinners there while you try to relax."

"Here I thought you were the ones saying I needed a _break_ from helping people," Danny said with a laugh, taking their notebooks back as well. "Hey, you guys did really good today. You're improving a whole lot from where you all were at."

"He's changing the subject." Well… "If you go to the bar then I, personally, promise to study as hard as possible and not interrupt class for at least two weeks."

Crossing his arms after he got everything together, Danny smiled. "How would you know if I did it or not?"

"You have to take a picture when you get to the bar."

"I promise to not interrupt class for _three_ weeks if you take a picture of the clock when you get there and take a picture when you leave at _least_ twenty minutes later."

Looking between them all, his grin widened. "Who else is gonna make promises, then?" His class exchanged looks with all of them shouting out a number of days or another week. His decision was made when the most rambunctious one in his class promised not to interrupt class for a _month_. "Alright, then. I guess you have a deal."

"Wait… Did we just sell our souls or something?" It was so hard not to laugh at that, but some of the other students didn't bother restraining themselves.

"Are you kidding? He's more angel than devil - he can't even tell when Ms. Jeffers is flirting with him!"

That had Danny pausing. "...She's what?"

"Oh, wow… I thought you were just gay, sir." Danny really tried to keep his face from going red.

"Oh, no, I really don't- It's a lot more complicated than that-"

"This bar will be good for you." A slip of paper with an address was pressed into his hand. "Trust me."

With a sigh, he shook his head. "Just make sure that you guys try to stay out of trouble over the weekend, alright?"

"As long as you try to _get_ in trouble, sir."

"Why would I want to get in trouble?"

"You're utterly hopeless, sir, but we'll try to believe in you."

Still laughing to himself, Danny picked up his bag and gave them all a wave. "I'll see you Monday!" There was a chorus of goodbyes that made his exhaustion lessen for a moment, if nothing else. While his life was tiring, some days, it was made better by the kids he got to help. He knew he wouldn't like it, but he needed to look at moving again in the next couple of years. He wasn't finding them anywhere. He may have to change countries, again. It was possible they weren't in the states. The longer he went without them, the worse it was getting.

It had been so long, but it felt like he was reaching the end of his rope. The world had changed so much since he had last seen them, but it always felt as if he was staying the same - except more desperate, maybe. Perhaps he should try France, again. He had always loved the way the Europeans developed… Maybe he liked them enough to stay? Maybe he really did just need to go to a bar. Not that he could get drunk.

Still, if it would get the kids to behave for a few weeks, he supposed twenty minutes in a bar wouldn't be the worst thing he had ever done.

The rest of the day passed as slow as the morning had, Danny finally dragging himself through bus stop after bus stop until he was at the right bar, eyebrows raising a bit. It was a worn down little place and he was honestly concerned that it might collapse on itself and kill everyone inside. Well, at the very least, he could save the humans from that inevitability and get a bit of excitement back into him. Sitting down at the bar, Danny did his best to not show how uncomfortable he was, only taking out his I.D. - fake - and showing it to the bartender. "I don't really drink much… What do you recommend?"

"Depends on if that's a real card or not," the bartender laughed, shaking her head. "No offense, but you don't look like you're twenty-three. You hardly look twenty."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You're welcome to do whatever tests it is you do to see if they're real."

"Who am I to turn away a paying customer?" Ah. One of those types of bars. "How do you feel about apples?"

"I think they're okay," he said with a small nod. "How come?"

"Because I have the perfect drink in mind for you. Three parts apple cider, one part spiced rum, and a dash of cinnamon."

"I think I'm willing to try it. What's it called?"

"Cider Punch," the bartender winked. "The punch is because of the rum."

Danny smiled at her. "Thanks." Well, it didn't taste half bad.

* * *

It was inevitable, really. No matter how many times Andrew changed the recipe, he could never get over the one he thought of when he made those cookies. He was halfway through his fourth one and was now eating them purely through spite, at this point. "One of those days, huh?" Randy was around his shoulders and cooing softly into his ear, rubbing at his arms.

"I'm not that bad." It was just a day full of memories, was all, and Andrew would get over it in time. Hopefully he would get over it in time.

"It's not a good day, though," Randy sighed quietly, nuzzling close to him before a familiar, whip-thin tail was flicking up and twining around Andrew's fingers.

Andrew sighed and leaned back into Randy. "Maybe I need a distraction. Brooding on it just always makes it worse." He held Randy's tail lightly, pulling it close.

"Mm, what type of distraction would you like?" Randy asked softly, a purr rumbling in the back of his throat.

"We should go out to that little bar downtown. Have a few drinks, maybe go home with someone. Just get our minds off everything."

"That sounds nice," Randy hummed, sharp teeth grazing against the very edge of Andrew's ear. "And if no one strikes your fancy, I'll just take you home myself."

Andrew chuckled as he easily slid away from Randy, his own leathery tail caressing his hip. "You'd love to, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I have a good feeling that you wouldn't mind too much." Randy trailed behind him easily, just a step behind him as he often was. "We have all night to ourselves, after all."

"Well, come on, let's go see what we can make of this night. I'm driving." He grabbed the keys off the hook and hurried to the car with a grin.

"That's cheating and you know it, Andy!" Ah, it was too easy to mess with Randy, some days. Going to a bar did sound like a good distraction right now, though. A distraction was _just_ what they needed, really.

"It's north, right?"

"This is why I don't let you drive," Randy grumbled. "It's _west_ , Andy."

"Right, right, west. Which is…?"

"Hold on, lemme turn the GPS on."

"I don't need the GPS, I know where I'm going!" Andrew turned the car out of the neighborhood and started to drive to the bar. He made it five minutes before he noticed Randy's lips were twitching.

"It's the opposite way, Andy."

"I'm taking a shortcut!"

"Mhm. Let me know when you want the right directions, then."

It only took them twenty minutes to get to the bar and park, Andrew smirking. "I told you I knew where I was going."

"Yeah, after I managed to get you back on the right road," Randy snorted, hopping out of the car and giving a stretch. "C'mon, then, now I really need a drink."

"Hm. Parking lot is fairly empty," Andrew noted. "Slow night."

"That could be good or bed, depending on who's here," Randy laughed, sound petering off as he paused on the curb, smile replaced by a frown. "Huh."

Andrew frowned, walking over to hold his hand. "Randy? What is it?"

"I just… had a familiar feeling, was all." Randy's hand tightened around Andrew's as he looked to the bar, eyes glazed over… No. They were flashing white.

Andrew stood in front of him to cup his cheek. "Do we need to go?"

"No. I think being here will be good for us." Randy tilted his head to the side to kiss Andrew's palm, a smile on his face that reminded him of days long since gone. "Trust me."

"I always do. Anything concrete you can tell me?" Andrew smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. Randy smiled at the action, snagging Andrew in a soft kiss as he pulled away.

"I'm not sure, yet, but something good."

Giving Randy a nod, he led them into the bar proper. Though he hardly got in the door more than a couple feet before he stopped. Someone was already sitting at the bar, and looked far too familiar.

Andrew couldn't even ask a question before he felt Randy's hand grip his tightly to where it was almost painful, Andrew glancing at him quickly to see Randy was staring at the same person with wide eyes. "Randy, you don't think… I mean, he's _drinking._ "

"It's also been a couple hundred years," Randy said quietly. "We've changed in that time. Why not him?" As much as Andrew wanted to be as hopeful as Randy looked, they had been down this road before.

Andrew gave a shake of his head. "Randy- I can't- If it's not him, I can't go through it all again." He knew this cycle by now. Hope, excitement, shock, disappointment, heartbreak, grief. He didn't want to go through that all over again.

"I know." Randy looked back to him, staring at him for a long moment before tugging him forward a step. "One more time. Just… Just one."

"If you're sure… I trust you," Andrew told him with a nod, the two careful to sit a couple seats away. Andrew noticed the other glanced over at them a few times, Andrew not sure if he saw a pained expression or if he just wanted to see one.

"Right. Probably best to be subtle, first," Randy finally said, looking to the bartender at the other end of the counter. "Should we order him a drink, first?"

"Yes," Andrew said with a nod. The bartender walked over and he smiled sweetly at the girl as he set his card down. "Could you be a dear and refill his drink on us?"

Randy dug out his own card while the bartender gave them a long look before shaking her head with a grin, "He certainly looks like he could use another one, I'll tell you that much."

"Just go ahead and put it on my tab. Randy, would you like to order for us?"

"What? Oh, right." Randy was certainly distracted, but that didn't stop him from smiling at the bartender sweetly and ordering their own drinks, charming as always. Andrew took the opportunity to watch the sweet thing sitting at the bar just a few chairs down. Their eyes met and he seemed embarrassed at having been caught out staring at them, but really, Andrew thought it was cute.

It was a few minutes more before Randy sighed, shaking his head, "Perhaps we should just go over and introduce ourselves and get it out of the way."

"I think I'm beginning to agree with you," Andrew murmured as they watched the other receive his new drink, his eyebrows furrowing before they hitched up, and he glanced at them.

Randy gave a little wave, smile more genuine than it normally was. "I'm definitely going to say hi to him, but be prepared to leave when I embarrass myself."

Andrew smiled. "I'll be right behind you."

Randy gave him a quick smile before sliding off his chair and walking over to the one they had their eye on, smile charming and sweet, "Would it be cheesy if I said you looked lonely over here?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I'm not really interested." Well… It could still be him. If he didn't know it was them, he'd say that.

"Well, can't say I didn't try," Randy laughed, letting the words roll off easily as he held his hands up peacefully. "How about a friendly chat? I wasn't lying… You really do look rather lonely over here. Tough day?"

They watched him look them over before rolling his eyes with a smile. "Try tough life." It sounded like him. Most of the signs were pointing to yes. _Everything_ was pointing to yes, but it was too good to be true, wasn't it? For it to happen by accident after all this time.

"That bad, huh?" Randy gave a sympathetic smile, angling his body towards the other even more. "Let me guess… Overworked, underpaid, and constantly stressed?"

"What? Oh, no, I don't care about being paid, and I choose the workload. I wouldn't use stressed. Just… Tired."

"Does that tired feeling have to do with why you're feeling so lonely?" Randy asked softly, Andrew knowing how hard he was trying to keep a smile on his face.

He seemed to startle back a moment. "Me? No, no, I really am fine on my own-"

"No. You're not." Randy's voice was whisper soft and Andrew could almost feel the pain he saw on Randy's face. Whoever this was, Randy must have felt a lot of pain from them. "We never did introduce ourselves, did we?"

"I, uh… Sorry, I really should go-" He just started to slip out of the seat before Randy spoke.

"Hello, Danny." Randy's eyes were glazed white, again, and for a moment he looked so _young_ and overwhelmed. "I think we're all going to get along really well - trust me. I can see these things."

Now Danny was staring at them with wide eyes that seemed to be misting over. "...Randy? Andrew?"

"Sorry it took us so long to find you, little one." It was him. It had to be- They hadn't said their names yet, and Randy had never been wrong with the visions he still recieved. It… Danny. It was Danny.

Between one moment and the next, Danny had flung himself at them, one arm around Randy's neck and the other around Andrew's. Andrew found himself elated beyond anything, tears coming to his own eyes as he held Danny close. "Oh, Danny…"

Randy was wrapped around Danny as tightly as possible, face buried against the younger's neck, "We tried searching for you after we fell, but you were gone, and we kept looking and you were never _there_ -"

Danny laughed between the two of them, a watery thing with little humor. "I had been looking for _you_ everywhere, but… Vladimir, he still watched me so closely, and even now I'm worried if he finds out."

"Vladimir?" Randy frowned, Andrew catching sight of his tail, blurred with the way it was on another plane of reality that humans couldn't see or touch - usually. "Why is Vladimir watching you? You're old enough to be on your own."

"I think the others still worry, because of how late I was born. I don't think they entirely trust me." Danny was still looking between them as if he'd never get the chance to again, Andrew unable to help it as he threaded his fingers through Danny's hair, shifting closer to them both.

"Unsurprising. Many of the angels who watched over us were arrogant fools," Andrew said absently. So many little details had changed about their little angel, but he was still Danny. He was still right in front of them. Danny did pull back sharply, staring at him.

" _What?_ " Startling a little himself, Andrew huffed as he frowned, not quite letting go of his hold on Danny, yet.

"Am I wrong? Jasmine never quite became overbearing, but Madeline, Jackson, and Vladimir were arrogant and seemed to believe we would fall from the very beginning."

"They weren't wrong," Randy muttered, laughing under his breath.

Danny shook his head at them. "No, no- They just worry, they want us- All of us- Not you-"

"Hey, hey, easy," Randy said softly, cupping Danny's cheek and giving him a smile, eyes now glazed over with tears. "You're actually here…"

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief when Danny smiled back at him. "I've been looking for you _everywhere._ "

"You weren't the only one looking," Randy laughed, hugging Danny tightly against him again with a soft sigh. "If this is a dream, then don't wake me up, Andy."

"Danny… How about we take you to our home, and we can all catch up there?"

Danny grinned. "I would love that, but…" But? He saw Danny look up past their heads- "I need to stay here for three more minutes."

There was a moment where Andrew didn't know what to say, Randy finally looking at Danny properly and opening and closing his mouth for a second before speaking, "Danny. Why do you need to stay here three more minutes?"

He gave the two of them a sheepish smile. "I made a deal with some of the kids at the detention center that if they studied and behaved during their lessons, I would stay at a bar for twenty minutes."

There was a long moment where Andrew didn't know what to do with that before Randy was bursting into laughter that he tried to smother, laughing hard enough that tears were slipping out. Although, Andrew had a feeling not all of those tears were from laughter. Danny stared before he was laughing as well, shaking his head and hugging the two of them close. "I missed you."

"We missed you too," Andrew said quietly, sighing as he relaxed into the hug. Whatever happened next, they were finally together again.

* * *

"Alright, now that you've got your proof - clever students, by the way - let's get you home." Randy held up the car keys he had swiped as soon as they had entered the bar, grinning at Andrew. "I'll drive." He watched with glee as Andrew paused and patted down his pockets before groaning.

"Randy!"

"You guys drive?"

"Sometimes. I prefer public transportation, more," Randy shrugged, guiding Danny along with a hand on his back. "Andy just gets us lost when he drives." Randy _was_ worried that maybe Danny would be a bit uncomfortable with the contact, but instead Danny only smiled up at him. He led Danny to the backseat and opened the door for him, giving a grin. "I don't speed, promise. Most of the time."

Danny laughed as he climbed into the backseat. "That's not what I was worried about. I was actually kinda surprised you're driving something like this."

"You really shouldn't be," Andrew shook his head, getting in the back on the other side and cuddling up to Danny at once. It was revenge for not letting him drive, no doubt. At least he wasn't bringing his tail out. Randy was still a little cautious to remind Danny of the fact that they were now supposed to be enemies.

"Yes, yes, I make poor life choices. Just wait until you see where we live." Randy had a feeling Danny might like their little house in the suburbs, though. Hopefully. Hopefully he would like it.

"You guys really live in this town? I've been here three years and never found you!"

"Three years? Really?" Andrew's surprise was clear and loud, Randy frowning as he started the car. It was odd that they hadn't seen Danny before now. Demons and angels may have had different types of power, but it all came from the same place. They would have felt each other had they ever run across each other in public, but three years… It wasn't that big of a town.

"Why would I lie?" Well, that was true. Danny was still an angel, and no sign of falling. Still, that was a little too big of a coincidence that they had never seen each other before.

"Mm, true," Andrew mused, leaning a little bit closer to the other. "I just find it odd that it's been that long and we never saw you."

"Well… How long have you lived here?"

"A little over ten years, now?" Andrew half asked, looking to Randy. "Maybe eleven?"

Randy thought about it for a moment. Now, Josh was about sixteen, and he was pretty sure he was four when they had gotten there…

"Eleven," Randy said with more certainty. "Maybe twelve."

"Just as I said, eleven or twelve years," Andrew nodded, looking back to Danny with a dazzling smile. Randy kind of wanted to bring his tail out just so he could slap Andrew's arm. But ah, Danny's bright laughter made it all so much better.

He watched Danny shake his head through the rearview. "I can't believe that. That we still hadn't seen each other in all that time. My apartment is right downtown."

"Seriously?" Randy did frown now, hands tightening on the wheel as he stared at the road. That wasn't right. If Danny was in the downtown area then they should have seen him _eventually_ out of sheer probability.

"Mhm." Danny and Andrew were leaning against each other and seemed still happy, so at least there was that.

"You said Vladimir would drag you back. How often does he check in with you?" Because Randy wanted to be prepared if an angel they _didn't_ like was going to come breaking into their house.

"At least every couple days," Danny said with a nod. "I don't much want it, but he says it's for my own good."

"I've learned that the phrase 'for your own good' doesn't often hold true for the intended party," Randy said quietly, keeping an eye on the rearview mirror so he could watch the two.

"It can, sometimes," Danny spoke softly. Quiet for a moment, Randy finally gave a soft sigh.

"Sometimes."

It wasn't an overly long drive and soon enough Randy was pulling into the driveway and turning the car off, looking back at the two of them. "Alright. We're here." Danny gave him a nod and a smile. He got out carefully before stopping to stare at the house.

Randy saw Andrew wince, "Sorry, probably not what you were-"

"It's perfect."

"Yeah, it is," Randy agreed, grinning at Andrew's surprise and overwhelming affection. "We've lived here longer than we have some places, so we've found it's a pretty good house."

"Really? What's made you stay here so long?" Danny's boundless curiosity and excitement really hadn't changed as he grabbed at Andrew's hand with a bright, beaming grin.

"I wanted to pay the house off for once instead of leaving in the dead of night," Randy snorted, leading them to the front door before unlocking it. "And we have good neighbors, for once."

"Oh, well that's good." Danny walked into their house behind them and when the door closed… Oh. They were still so white. Behind him, Danny's wings gently unfurled, and he didn't even seem to much notice.

"I'll make us something to drink," Andrew said quietly, looking between Danny and Randy before heading towards the kitchen. Randy could feel his nerves like tightly strung wire, threatening to snap if they were pressed in the wrong way. Randy wasn't much better. They had finally found him, but this could still lead to a terrible outcome if they weren't careful.

But how could it when Danny felt so warm and sweet, smiling at Randy. "It's been so long… I hardly know what to say."

"Would it be too much if I were to start with an apology?" Randy asked weakly. After all this time, Danny deserved an apology more than anything else, first.

"An apology? What for?"

"Leaving you so suddenly? Not telling you the truth? Not finding you as soon as we realized we weren't dead? We… I failed you so much, Danny."

Danny smiled and reached forward to take his hands. "It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. That's what we were taught, right? To forgive?"

"You, little one, were always far too forgiving," Randy finally laughed, clutching Danny's hands just as tightly. "We tried, Danny. As soon as we knew we weren't dying we tried to go back and tell you - to let you know that we were okay. That we still cared about you."

"That's why I kept trying to find you. Because I knew- I _knew_ in my heart you would never choose to do something to hurt me. And leaving would have hurt me."

"We thought we were dying." It was Andrew who spoke, leaning against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed, tail swishing back and forth, still hidden from Danny. "I thought I was going to die until the pain finally stopped."

"But you didn't. You're here, you're okay, you're _alive._ " He always was far too sweet, especially when his wings ruffled.

"So are you." Randy pulled Danny into a hug, careful to not touch his wings as he held him close. "I can't believe you're here." Danny wrapped back around him, and Randy felt the smile against his chest.

"Neither can I. I think I'm dreaming."

"I doubt all three of us are dreaming the same dream," Andrew laughed, Randy feeling his joy and pain in equal amounts. "Come on, then. I've made some hot chocolate."

"Really?" He was just in such awe, and was starting to hover as he always did when he was excited.

"You say that like I forgot," Andrew huffed, trying to hide a smile as he waved Danny towards the table where three cups were already laid out. Randy watched with amusement as Danny immediately landed and picked up a cup to take a sip.

"Oh… It's just like how we always made it." The bittersweet emotions were almost overwhelming, Randy quickly hiding behind his own cup before he could start to tear up.

"As I said, you say that like I forgot," Andrew said, voice whisper soft. Randy herded Danny to the couch where it would be much easier to talk.

"But… But it can't be the same, anymore."

"Well, no, some of the ingredients have changed over the years," Andrew laughed, sitting next to Danny and softening his voice. "But the important things are still the same, I think. Don't you?"

Danny shook his head, curling up. "No, I- We're supposed to fight, now." Falling onto the couch on Danny's other side, Randy gently took his free hand and kissed the back of it.

"Danny. We've been demons for hundreds of years and we've only run up against a handful of angels - and only two of them fought us and that's because _they_ started the fight. We don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"But… But we will, eventually. When Revelations comes to pass-"

"Then we'll deal with it then, but for right now we haven't seen you for so long and all I want is to catch up and make sure you're taking care of yourself." Randy hummed, tilting his head in thought. "I could pretend to threaten you, if it'll help. Claim you'll never stop my wave of terror."

"I don't want you to threaten me, and I don't want to threaten you." Danny stared at them. "You really are demons."

"Yes," Andrew said quietly. "We are. Although I can say that a lot of what _we_ were taught was wrong."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, _I_ don't have the urge to destroy heaven and collect angel feathers or whatever nonsense it was," Randy snorted, settling in more against Danny with a soft sigh. "I just really want to talk to you and drink my hot chocolate." Danny shot Andrew a cautious look.

"No worries, mon cher. I only want to be left to live with Randy, and hopefully have you in our lives again."

Randy felt a flicker of amusement as Danny gave a short smile. "Before I went to the bar, I had this really good feeling you would have been in France."

"This is why I always told you two to trust your feelings," Randy grinned, lifting a hand to cup Danny's cheek like he always used to do before he paused just before their skin touched. "Is it alright if I touch you?"

"We have different energies… Won't it hurt?" Ah, they would tell him that, wouldn't they? For an answer, Randy gave him a smile and gently cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing at the skin under his eye.

"Not if you don't mean any harm," Randy said softly, laughing a bit. "And you were sort of right, you know. We lived in France for a few decades a while back." Danny leaned into his hand as he always would, his wings fluttering as he set his cup down to instead hold onto Randy's arm. "We're not going anywhere, Danny. Not again."

"We're here for as long as you want us to be," Andrew chimed in, shuffling forward to hold onto Danny's shirt, resting his head on the younger's shoulder.

"Forever?" It was asked so sweetly and innocently and yet the meaning behind it, of Danny spending every spare second with two _demons…_

"If that's what you want." Andrew's emotions were a tangled mess, but Randy could feel the want and desire at the very _idea_ of Danny staying with them. Over Danny's head, he shot Andrew a look. They needed to be very careful, especially if Danny had no desires to fall. They didn't force it on him.

"If you want to stay by our sides, Danny, you know we'll never say no," Randy said quietly, giving him a smile. "But it won't be like it used to be."

"What will it be like?" Oh, dear Danny. It was already far too tempting to steal him away from them, to _truly_ show him what life was, starting with the bedroom… No, no, Randy needed to remember that Danny was an _angel_ right now and he might not feel the same way that Randy and Andrew had always felt about him.

"We _are_ still demons," Andrew finally sighed, tugging at Danny's shirt to get his attention. Randy could see him holding in the urge to kiss and touch and just _feel_. "Specifically… we're incubi. Lust demons."

To Danny's credit, he didn't flush _nearly_ so much as Randy had expected, his eyes only slightly wide as he nodded. "Oh. I see."

"When you fall for sin there's only seven types of demons," Randy sighed, explaining quietly. "We fell for love - for _falling_ in love. That classifies as lust, apparently, over anything else."

"Putting what you felt for one another above your duty towards the Father," Danny nodded slowly. "Okay."

"It… wasn't just for each other," Andrew said, voice soft as a whisper as he met Randy's eyes before looking away. It probably was for the best that Danny knew _everything_. "It was for you, too, Danny."

Randy watched Danny whip his head around to try to look at both of them. " _What?_ " Oh, dear, that was a lot of confusion and shock.

"We didn't tell you because we were worried about the possibility of you falling, too," Andrew sighed, letting go of Danny and sitting back, playing with his hands. "And in those days we thought falling was certain death."

"No- No no no, that doesn't make _sense._ " The way Danny said it made Randy frown as he tilted Danny's head back up.

"What doesn't make sense, Danny?"

"Then _why_ didn't _I_ fall?"

The silence that followed those words was sharp and like static against his skin, Randy making a soft noise as Andrew curled back up to Danny at once. They had known that Danny had loved them, but… it seemed like they had forgotten just how _much_ Danny had loved them.

"Oh, Danny…" Randy drew the younger into a hug, holding him as close as Andrew. "Did you want to?"

" _No,_ " Danny said immediately. Then, "Yes?" He groaned and curled up tighter. "I don't know!"

"Ssh, hey, it's okay, Danny, it's okay. You're going to be just fine."

"You know for sure? Did you See it?"

"No… No, I don't See like I used to, but let's- Let's say that I have faith, okay? All of us are going to be okay, I promise." Danny thought about it before nodding.

"Okay. Okay, I can- Right." Randy felt his emotions begin to ease down again. "Tell me about you. What you've been doing."

"Besides looking for you?" Andrew laughed, pulling Danny into his lap. "Well, I took up writing after a while."

"Really?" Danny laughed. "That actually… doesn't surprise me at all. Have you read anything from M. J. Anderson? I really love his work!"

Randy couldn't help the laugh he gave, quickly smothering it at Andrew's glare and embarrassment. "We- Well, little one, there might be a reason as to why you love his work so much."

"A reason? How about a million? His work is utterly brilliant, Andrea was his best character, though I was pretty fond of Ches, too-" Randy covered his laugh, trying not to laugh too hard as he felt Andrew's embarrassment and fondness grow a thousand times stronger.

"Hey, Andy, I think there's something you should tell our sweet angel, here."

"There is? What is it?"

"It's nothing-"

"It's definitely not nothing," Randy cut off, grin getting wider. "You tell him or I will. C'mon, Andy, his _favorite_ author."

"Oh, I know just about everything there is to know about M.J. Anderson, like the fact that he took on pseudonyms like Zachary Reyes and Ariel Sung-!"

"You read those books, too?!" Andrew's embarrassment turned to horror. "You're an _angel_." Ah, the Ariel Sung books. Those had been fun.

"It's still great literature, though!" Right. Great literature about all the filthy, _dreadful_ details of different sex acts. This was both hilarious and awful and Randy wasn't sure which emotion was winning out.

"It's really, really not," Andrew sighed, looking away with a hand to his cheek. "The Dark Secrets saga could have been so much better."

Danny was frowning at him, leaning away from him. "Not _that_ much better."

"Ignore him, he always says that about _everything_ he writes," Randy grinned, sliding the truth in and waiting for Danny's reaction. Andrew's betrayed look just made it better.

Randy watched the little angel open his mouth to argue before pausing and slowly closing it. "Everything… _he_ writes."

"Mhm," Randy nodded, nudging Danny to turn his head to look at Andrew, who was doing his absolute best not to blush. "I guess you really didn't forget us, did you, sweet one?"

Danny stared at Andrew for a long few moments. " _You_ wrote all that?"

"Ah, well…" Andrew trailed off, dropping his head with a sigh, finally. "Yes, I did-"

"Oh my- Andrew, those books are all my favorites! They're all some of the best works of fiction I've ever read! And they taught me a lot, too."

"Just don't say it was the Ariel Sung ones that taught you anything," Andrew groaned, burying his face in his hands. For being 'shameless,' he was certainly showing a lot of shame now, Randy mused. It was hilarious.

"Ignore him, Danny, he's just flattered you think so highly of his books."

"Well of course I do! They're amazing."

"See, Andy? They're amazing," Randy grinned, resisting the urge to kiss at Danny's cheek. He was just so _cute_.

"Tell me more about what you've done while we've been separated."

"Well, that could take a while," Randy mused. "Why don't you tell us a bit about what you've done?"

Danny gave a shrug. "I haven't done much, really."

"Trust us, neither have we." Andrew wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, curling against him. "We've just… drifted."

He nodded and kicked his feet out until they were in Randy's lap. "I have, too, but I think you didn't drift as much."

"You said you moved around every few years," Randy said quietly, resting his hands on Danny's ankles. "Every five?"

"Sometimes a little longer. Not by much. The longest I've stayed anywhere was seven, eight years?"

"That's no way to live," Andrew said softly, tugging Danny more against him and running a hand through his hair. "We're immortal unless killed. Hopping around from place to place every few years…"

Danny shrugged, smiling at them. "I had to find you." That didn't make sense. Angels typically stayed in towns at least ten years, typically upwards of twenty to thirty. If Danny was putting his need to find them over his duty to stay and help…

"Oh, Danny," Randy sighed, watching as Andrew finally let his tail slip free, carefully wrapping it around Danny's waist without thought. "How have you not fallen, yet?" Danny didn't seem to hear his whispered words, or if he did, he didn't acknowledge them. Instead, his curiosity was sparking as he looked down at Andrew's tail and twisted to get a better look at it.

"You can touch, if you want," Andrew offered, tip of his tail flicking out to hover near Danny's hand. "I can promise that it won't hurt."

He watched Danny look to him cautiously, even as his hand stretched out. "Really?"

"Just be careful," Andrew laughed, Randy giving him a _look_ over Danny's head. Andrew's tail was about as sensitive as his ears - which was to say _very_. Danny's finger just brushed against Andrew's tail, enough to have the little angel pulling back before huffing and pushing forward again.

"What are you doing, petit mec?" Feeling the spike of small confusion from Danny, Randy gave a quiet laugh. "We _were_ in France for a while."

"I- I've never felt anything like it." Like leather, or- "It feels so familiar. It feels… more right." Oh. That had been right, hadn't it? Their little angel was attuned to the energies of others.

"Mm, I'm glad you think so," Andrew hummed, tightening his grip on Danny while his tail flicked closer to Danny's hand. Randy did his best to not roll his eyes. Danny gently touched his tail with the pads of his fingers, frowning.

"You haven't fed." _Those_ words got Randy's attention, his eyebrows raising as he saw Andrew looked as surprised as he did.

"Well, not in the last couple days, I suppose." Danny didn't say much else, just continuing to look stubborn while he traced the outline of Andrew's tail. Andrew quietly let him, eyes half-shut as he relaxed into Danny, a quiet purr starting in the back of his throat. Well… So long as this didn't escalate any further, Randy didn't see any problem with letting Danny be curious.

"Tails are the same between the seven types of demon, but all horns are unique," Randy explained, letting his own tail snap out. Danny tilted his head at Randy's tail before glancing up to his head.

"That's true, too?" Nodding, and careful not to startle the angel, Randy let his own horns show properly.

"That's true, too," Randy smiled. "They're not that bad, really." He knew what Danny would see, he'd see black horns that pointed up into arrows that were tipped blood red, but… But he wasn't scared. He just started to reach his free hand out towards one.

Waiting a moment, Randy carefully tilted his head down, tail flicking towards Andrew's. It took more effort than it probably have to not wrap his tail around the other's. "Just be careful," Randy said quietly, giving a smile. "Our horns aren't as sensitive as our tails, but we can still feel them." Danny gave him a small nod, and softly touched his horn and… That was nice. If he wasn't being poorly affected by their energy, and he was one of the most sensitive angels Randy had met, maybe… Reaching behind Danny, Randy carefully started to smooth some of Danny's feathers, which were still glowing a brilliant white.

He felt the wing twitch and shake for a moment before it was pressed more against his hand, Randy combing through the feathers and scooting closer with a tsk, "When was the last time you preened your feathers?" They weren't like the creatures on earth, but angels needed to take care of their wings if they were _on_ earth.

"Huh? Oh, I… A couple weeks ago?" Oh, honestly. Well, at least not everything had changed, Randy mused.

"You're supposed to do it once a week, mon cher," Andrew laughed, reaching out to brush a hand through Danny's other wing. At least Danny seemed to enjoy it.

"There's… never any time…" Ah, same Danny. That was nice. Although…

Randy took his hand away to nudge Danny. "Hey. It's getting late. Do you have somewhere you'd like us to take you?"

Randy knew what Danny was going to say the second he looked up at him with those wide, guileless eyes, "Can I stay here with you?" Over Danny's shoulder, Andrew smirked, knowing that _neither_ of them would be able to say no to _that_.

He just smiled and ran a hand through Danny's hair. "Of course you can. Do you have anywhere to be in the morning?"

"Not until Monday," Danny said, a bit absently as he was distracted by Randy's tail, brushing his fingers against him. Randy did his best not to shudder, but he was starting to see why Andrew was being reduced to a purring mess. "Tell me everything. Starting from when you fell."

"It's a long story," Randy finally managed, giving a smile. "Think you can sit through it all?"

"Of course I can."


	2. Chapter 2

"And now we live here where Andrew is in an eternal blood feud with half the mothers on our block," Randy finished with a laugh. It took a moment for it to really sink in that the three had just spent all night talking and that sunlight was softly filtering through the windows, lighting up the living room where they were curled up with empty cups. At some point in the night, Andrew had gotten up and found them a blanket, tossing it over their legs while Randy had been telling them about their adventures in New York. That had seemed like a fun time.

"Well, I haven't had nearly as much fun. The past couple years here, it's been me going to the juvenile detention center to help the kids keep up on their reading and writing, and the older ones on things like history and English. That's only on the weekdays, though. Weekends normally I go volunteer at the food bank."

"I'm not sure what else I was expecting to hear," Andrew sighed, tucking Danny closer. He wasn't sure when he had ended up sitting in Andrew's lap while Randy combed his feathers, but it had probably been sometime when Randy was telling him about France. "You're so _angelic_."

Danny looked up at him. "What? I like helping people. Do you not help people anymore?" That had Randy laughing.

"Don't listen to him, he's always helping with after school programs and even tutoring the kids in the area when he has the time."

"Oh good," Danny said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You must be really good at it."

"The kids love him, even when he pretends _he_ doesn't love them back," Randy grinned, completely ignoring Andrew's glaring. "It's adorable."

"You never used to like kids that much." Danny shifted and reclined until he was laid back across their couch. "What changed that?"

"I ended up befriending a few of the neighborhood children," Andrew finally said, giving a small shrug. "They weren't as horribly unpleasant as I was lead to believe most children were."

"Meaning he got attached and realized how much he liked kids when they weren't stupid," Randy chimed in, his tail calmly wrapping around Danny's wrist. Danny looked down at it before smiling, Andrew shifting him so he could rise.

"Speaking of, I ought to go make breakfast."

...Wait, what? Danny looked up at him. "What do neighborhood kids have to do with you making breakfast?"

"Three of those kids we kind of got attached to," Randy sighed, leaning more against Danny with a soft hum. "They visit whenever they can and we usually end up making breakfast for them before they go to school in the mornings."

Danny laid back further across the couch, tucking his wings underneath himself. They were getting a little cold. "Wow. Things really have changed."

"They have not. These children just didn't go away - they're like strays, Danny. Once I fed them they never left." While Andrew complained in the kitchen, Randy hid a laugh and lowered his voice.

"Don't listen to him. He adores those three and loves taking care of them. They also know about _us_ , so if you want to tell them you're an angel, it's okay."

"You think I should? Little kids get a bit… _excited_ when they see my wings." Behind him, his wings rippled and it felt like he could already feel little hands.

"I can promise that none of them will try to touch your wings without permission," Randy smiled, pulling Danny so he was soon sitting in Randy's own lap and resting against him. "Annie, the youngest, might get excited, but she won't touch if you don't want her to."

"You can promise?" If Randy said so… He didn't lie to Danny, that much was true. Besides, he did say the kids knew about _them_ , so they already knew angels and demons existed.

"I can promise with absolute certainty that you'll be fine and they'll probably end up adoring you," Randy laughed, leaning his head against Danny's shoulder and giving a soft sigh. "We really did miss you, Danny. So much." Danny shifted around to hug Randy tightly, having not given him nearly enough yet.

"I missed you too." Realizing that he had gone to their house and stayed the night, Danny snickered.

"Oh? And what are you laughing at?" Randy grinned, tucking Danny close and kissing at his cheek, a light little thing that barely lasted a moment.

"Just… the juvenile kids wanted me to go to a bar so bad because they hoped I'd go home with someone."

"Well, at least you can tell them that you did," Randy laughed, Danny hearing a quiet little snort of amusement from the kitchen.

"I can, and I can tell them I stayed the night, too!" A knock at the door had Danny startling, especially when it opened a second later.

"Hey Dad, funny question, did I leave my math notebook here the other night?" D… ad?

"It's in here on the kitchen table," Andrew called from the kitchen, a teenager that looked to be around fourteen or fifteen coming in and heading towards the kitchen before stopping and staring at Danny with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh…" The teen stated at him, clearing his throat. "So, uh, when I said Dad-"

"Josh, come on, move over you dweeb, we want to eat too!"

"Yeah, dweeb, I want pancakes before school!"

"You're teaching our baby sister bad behavior," the teen - Josh? - complained as he was pushed and shoved aside, two girls rushing in and heading straight for the kitchen and completely ignoring him. Danny was kind of grateful for that. "So, look, as I was saying, they don't _really_ have kids if this whatever is a thing- Holy shit, you're an angel."

"I- You can see that?" Danny had instinctively hidden his wings when he first heard the door, but now he was fluttering up from the couch to land in front of the teenager.

"Oh, uh- Yeah. Yes!" The teen looked nervous, glancing to Randy before looking back to Danny. "I'm- I can see things- I mean, I can _see_ them, even though I'm way past the age I'm supposed to. Uh, sorry."

"No, no, I've just never met anyone past age ten that can really see any of it. Is it just you, or your sister, too? Is it because you already knew they were demons?"

"Oh- Oh, well, first, it _seems_ to be just me." Josh looked a little less nervous, but he still looked like he was curling in on himself. "Annie, my youngest sister, she's six, so she can still see these things, but they're blurry to her. I can seem them clearly even when they're hidden. Stacy can kind of sense that Dad and Pops aren't really, you know, human, but I think that's because she's been around them since she was a baby, so exposure played a part."

The teen sucked in a breath before launching right back into his explanation, "I suppose exposure played a factor with me as well, but part of it has to be from my family line, don't you think? Not only am I able to see them clearly, but they were always clear and they're not that way with Annie who grew up around them since she was born. I also saw them before I knew they were demons, but maybe the fact I know who they are helps me see? Then again, your wings were absolutely clear and I didn't know you were an angel."

"I'm Danny- Sorry- Sorry, can we step back a second?" Danny was already laughing as he fully took Josh in. "You call them Dad and 'Pops?'"

"It's a long story, but the short of it is that I latched onto Dad - Andrew - first, and Pops is old-"

"I am not old!" Randy yelled, having moved to keep an eye on the others in the kitchen. "He used to call me Papa and then he decided he was all grown up. Mind you, he's only sixteen. He's a _child_."

"Sixteen? I thought eighteen," Danny said, looking to him again. Ah, same boat as Danny then. Never looked his age.

"See! I look my age!" Josh had perked up and looked utterly delighted before his eyes widened as he stared at Danny. "Wait- Wait, wait, wait, Danny as in Angel's Fall Danny?"

Danny gasped, ignoring the sound of shattering glass from the kitchen. "You've read Angel's Fall, too?!"

"No!" Josh blurted out the word before taking a few steps back, his back hitting the wall as he put on a smile that Danny could tell was nervous and anxious, Danny hearing a quiet swear from Randy. "Nope, aha, of course- No. Of course not. Sorry- I'm sorry. I'm fine."

Before Danny could say anything, Randy was in front of him. "Josh? Hey, hey, Andy just dropped a plate. That's all, it's fine. He's cleaning it up right now. You're fine."

"Right. Just a plate." Josh took a few unsteady breaths, Danny realizing at once that something must have triggered a panic attack. He had seen it a few times when teaching at the juvenile correction centers, but never this bad. He saw things like this only at the women's shelters, or when he was working with veterans. "Sorry."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize," Danny said with a shake of his head. "It's fine." There was a moment where Josh stared at him and then looked at Randy before looking away.

"I might have read a bit of Angel's Fall." A long second passed, Josh flushing and looking at the ceiling. "Or all of it. A few times."

"A few times? Josh, how old were you when you first read it?"

"Um… Twelve, maybe."

" _Joshua Markus Waters!_ "

"It was left on the table and you were both in the kitchen trying to get Stacy to take some medicine because she was sick and I was curious and I didn't mean to pry, but it looked like a really good book!" The words were fast and half slurred together, Josh waving his arms about as if to make his point better. "I only meant to read the first chapter before school, but then it was really, _really_ good and so I took it to school to finish reading it and it was really good and I got really into it and I didn't expect it to go like that, but by that point I was halfway through the book, and you _know_ I can't just stop reading a book halfway through, and-"

"You most certainly can stop reading a book halfway through! I've seen you do it with your history book six times this semester!"

"Yeah, but… That's school." Josh looked like a scolded child and Danny was still amazed that Andrew was the one doing the scolding. Was this another universe, maybe? "But, uh, hey, Danny's here! That's, um, that's like, _way_ more important to focus on, right?"

"We'll continue this _later,_ for now you need to eat break-" There was a knock to the door that last a second before a woman was poking her head in, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is a merry gathering." The woman looked a lot like the three kids that had come in, so Danny assumed this was the mother. "Josh, you forgot your phone. Again."

"I didn't forget it, I left it on purpose." He immediately was taking his phone from her with a huff, scrolling through it and texting.

"Mhm. Make sure they get on the bus, Andrew, or I'll drag you to the school myself to explain that they were late because they were kidnapped by you."

"Kidnapped? I think you mean to say I was held hostage while they raided everything I owned. They're eating me out of house and home, do you _ever_ feed them?"

"I try when you don't steal them for breakfast _and_ dinner, sometimes. I know you lure them over with after school snacks, too!"

Danny wasn't sure if he should involve himself here or not, but he startled when he felt Josh grab his shirt sleeve before tugging him along towards the kitchen, "Come on, they'll be at it for a while. So, you're their Danny, right? The one they fell for?"

"I- Well, I guess I thought that was part of the story. To make it more interesting."

"It definitely wasn't. They talk about you a lot - even when they don't realize they're talking about you, if that makes sense."

"Not really."

The girl - Stacy, he was pretty sure - looked up at him. "Oh, you're _that_ Danny."

"He's definitely that Danny," Josh nodded, letting him go to grab a plate of food. "Trust us, they missed you a lot."

Annie leapt up to beam at him. "Hi! I'm Annie! Your wings are really pretty!" Ah, so this was Annie. Behind her, Josh cleared his throat. "What? I haven't even touched them, yet!"

"Hi, Annie. I… I would _really_ like it if you didn't touch them. They're very sensitive." Danny took a step or two back, bumping into the counter. Annie stared at him before giving a very serious nod.

"Okay. So, can you fly? Do you have a halo? What happens if you're pushed out a window? What happens if you touch someone who sins? You should touch Josh and find out."

"Um, yes, yes, typically I'll use my wings to fly or hover, and nothing." At least Danny had experience in dealing with kids, he mused.

"Do you like to eat? You can have some of my pancakes. How come I can't see your halo? Does it really look like it does in movies and stuff?"

"Breathe, Annie," Josh laughed, walking to the table with his own plate. "You _can_ get some food if you're hungry, though. Dad always makes too much."

Danny just laughed. "It's okay."

"She brings up a good point about the halo, though," Stacy hummed, looking curious as she narrowed her eyes. "Is it just a circle of light?"

"Yes and no?" Danny gave a slight shake of his head. "I… I don't think I should show you. It might be a little too much."

"Would it burn our eyes and drive us mad?" Josh asked curiously. "Because that's why Dad and Pops don't let us see their true demon forms - although I think I saw Dad's in a dream, one time."

"Not all the way, but it would affect you, yeah," Danny said with a nod. Randy finally returned to the kitchen and started to serve Danny a plate, smiling at him.

"Thankfully Andrew likes to make breakfast and he's much better at it than me," Randy hummed, handing Danny the plate with a smile that turned into a sharp grin. "He tends to ruin other dishes, though."

"Really? He's always been great at desserts," Danny said, taking the plate. "Does he still-"

"All the time," Randy said quietly, giving him a smile. "He tends to make a lot of them, some days." He gave a beaming grin at that, Randy starting to get shorter a bit. "Well, that didn't change either, looks like."

"You know, if you did that in the street, people would probably be better Christians," Stacy commented, staring at Danny and oh, he must have been hovering. "It's very cute that you all still love each other, though."

Danny looked to them and nodded. "When I was born, they were the first thing I saw." Stacy and Annie looked at him with wide eyes, at that, Josh only blinking before looking to Randy and giving a choked little laugh.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you wrote Angel's Fall."

"About what, exactly?"

"How sappy you all are," Josh grinned, draining the rest of his drink before jumping up. "Alright, come on, munchkins, we gotta get on our buses."

Andrew finally made his way back into the kitchen. "Alright, do you all have everything? Josh, is your phone in your pocket? Your math notebook in your bag?"

Danny watched as Josh looked around and grabbed his phone from his chair and tucked it away in his pocket and then grabbed a notebook that was lying on the kitchen table and put that in his backpack. "Of course I have everything, Dad."

"Mhm. Annie, did you do all your homework? Only girls that did all their homework get sweets." It only took a moment for Annie to dig out a folder of her own bag and wave it up towards Andrew, looking proud of herself.

"I did it all and then Josh helped me put it in a folder."

Andrew looked through it, nodding and smiling. "Very impressive. Alright, you'll get a couple cookies. _After_ you get home."

"You're the mean parent," Annie complained, taking the folder back and heading to the door with a pout. Josh looked like he was trying not to laugh, smile twitching on his lips.

Randy ruffled Stacy's hair. "I don't think we have to ask you, do we?"

"Of course not," Stacy huffed, leaning into the touch. " _I_ actually get things done on time instead of waiting until the last minute."

"Hey, I don't wait till the last minute! I give myself, like, five minutes! Gimme some credit!"

"Yeah!"

"They're cute kids," Randy sighed, shaking his head and letting the silence fill in all the words he could have said about them besides 'cute.' It was a little amusing. Danny nodded.

"I can tell. But… Dad and Pops? What happened to 'children may be free of sin, but I still consider them akin to hellspawn,'" he asked with a small wave of his hand.

"Oh, _please_ tell me Dad said that one," Josh grinned, looking delighted at the thought. Before Danny could answer him, Andrew was pushing Josh towards the door.

"You won't be finding out until after school. Now go on before your mother has my head."

When they were all gone, Danny stared at them. "So?"

"That was Josh, Stacy, and Annie Waters," Andrew sighed, collapsing on the couch. "We met Josh when he was five or so and, as I said earlier, I fed them and they never left after that."

"That's it? You fed them and fell in love with them?"

"Well, it might be a bit more complicated than that," Andrew slowly admitted, Randy giving a laugh as he kissed at the man's cheek.

"It's a lot more complicated - and not all of it is a happy story. The short of it is that the kids had a monster for a parent that was worse than what we could ever be. We always acted as a bit of a safe space for them - Josh, especially, since he was the oldest. Their father died a few years ago, though, and at that point we were thoroughly attached to the little monsters."

Danny sat at the kitchen table with his plate and started to cut into his pancakes. "Tell me more?"

* * *

It took a while to notice, but Andrew eventually _did_ notice. Danny had always been hyperactive and ready to move on to the next thing to do, but it was getting later and later in the day and he had barely moved except to go back to the couch and curl up. His phone had rung twice and each time he just hung up without picking the phone up- Three times. He'd done it three times, now. "It's probably the food bank, I'm only a volunteer, but I normally go every weekend."

"Should you answer and let them know you're not coming in today?" Randy asked, sitting next to Danny on the couch and only half a moment from outright leaning against him.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Some of them have been pestering me to take a break, anyway." That was… unlike Danny to so easily wave off his responsibilities.

"You sure?" Randy suddenly seemed on edge, looking to Andrew with wide eyes and a bitten lip. Andrew was certain he mirrored the expression but… Well, maybe Danny wasn't meant to fall for lust. Maybe he was meant to fall for sloth. "We could do something else today if you wanted. I think we needed to go grocery shopping, anyways."

"If you really want to," Danny said with a shrug, looking back to Andrew. "How'd you come up with the Dark Secrets saga?" Blinking for a moment, Andrew hummed to himself. It had been a long time since he felt the urge to genuinely blush, but this was pushing his limits.

"Ah, well, I suppose most of it was… personal experience."

And Danny was just frowning at him, like he didn't understand. "But you're not a girl."

"Well, no, but I've certainly slept with enough," Andrew snorted, finally moving to sit down on Danny's other side.

"...Oh," Danny said simply. That was it. No jealousy, no embarrassment. Well, maybe he was embarrassed but he didn't much show it.

"It's how we get energy," Randy said quietly, tail slipping out and curling around his own arm. He was nervous himself, it seemed. "It comes with the release of sexual gratification, but the amount of energy varies depending on a few different factors. We can get energy from each other, of course, but to only do that would be like on the verge of constant starvation."

Danny nodded. "It would keep you from starving, but not by much." At least he seemed to understand. "How… How much would you get from an angel?"

Andrew felt his nails digging into his skin at the same moment he saw Randy's pupils go thin and sharp. "That… could be a very dangerous question, mon cher." He watched Danny give a small nod as he lowered his head to look down at his lap-

And his phone rang again. It went through three rings before Danny pressed ignore again, Randy twitching before he was reaching out to cup Danny's cheek and lift his head up, making sure their eyes met before speaking, "If that were to happen between us, Danny, it's because we _all_ want it, and not just because you want to give us energy." Danny frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed, but he seemed to understand as he nodded. "And that's not a no," Randy grinned, sharp and wild as his tail snapped through the air with a crack before curling up to brush against Danny's cheek. Danny nodded again, curling his knees up to his chest.

"Tell me more about it." Scooting closer to Danny, Andrew kissed his cheek softly, tail gently wrapping around his wrist as he gave as calming a smile as he could.

"What would you like to know, first?"

Danny's bright, curious grin started to come back again. "Is 'everything' an okay answer?" The three of them jumped as Danny's phone rang again, and Andrew watched annoyance start to filter through.

"Maybe-" Randy started, stopping when Andrew reached over and grabbed the phone, turning it off and then tossing it to the other end of the couch.

"There we go." Andrew tugged at Danny, pulling him into his lap and nuzzling at his cheek. "Now you're ours for the rest of the day."

"Perfect."

* * *

This wasn't right. Danny _loved_ helping people, so the fact he seemed to completely ignore the idea of it… Randy didn't like it. There were seven ways to fall, but what was the point if Danny lost sight of who he was? Randy could understand wanting a break every now and then, of course he could! But Danny was always sweet and courteous. If he wanted to take a break, under normal circumstances he would have just answered the phone the first time and told them that he wasn't going in.

 _That_ was the part that worried Randy. Danny didn't seem to care for one bit about even letting his volunteer groups know that he wasn't going to show up. Was he afraid if he left that he'd never find them again? It didn't feel like fear when Randy focused on Danny's emotions. It was… If Randy had to put a word to it, he would have said _obsession._ Even if it meant doing nothing and lying on the couch, Danny seemed willing to do anything to be at their sides.

Andrew had gotten into his storytelling and was now repeating some misadventures of theirs that would make a typical angel run away as fast as possible, but Danny was just nodding along and listening intently. Randy kept an eye on Andrew's twitching tail that had started to sway back and forth, but Danny seemed all too fine with keeping cuddled up to Andrew, so Randy didn't worry.

"Hey, Danny, do you want to go out and do anything with me today?"

"Oh, sure, if you want to. What do you want to go do?"

"I need to do some shopping today to stock up on groceries. Do you want to come with?" Maybe they could even conveniently find someone in need and Danny would remember how he liked helping people.

Danny nodded and stood up. "Alright." Well, at least he wasn't just lying about. Randy gently took his hand and pulled him along, grabbing the keys as he went.

"We'll be back soon, Andy. Remember to eat something before you lock yourself away in the study." Andrew nodded at him.

"I will, don't worry. I'll have lunch ready when you get back."

"See you soon." Randy pulled Danny out the door and towards the car, giving him a small smile. "How are you doing, so far? I know this is all pretty sudden."

Danny returned the smile easily enough. "I'm doing okay."

"You know nothing has to really change now that we've found each other, right?"

"Well, it's just… You two really are different."

"In a bad way?"

He watched Danny shake his head. "I don't think so."

"I would hope not," Randy smiled, opening the car door and pausing to catch Danny by fingers on his jaw before he was leaning in to brush a soft kiss over the skin. When he pulled away, Danny's cheeks were a nice pink, and he was smiling like nothing could ruin his mood. It was far too tempting…

Really, Randy could reach in and easily steal at least a kiss or two. Danny didn't look like he'd put up an ounce of protest. Maybe just… "Right! Shopping!"

"Right." Danny climbed into the car. "Do you need anything specific?"

"We need to pick up some more groceries and I want to get another notebook or two for Josh - he's been filling them up faster than he can write in them half the time- Oh! Stacy and Annie both need new hair ties, too."

"You really love them, don't you?" That had Randy giving a small pause, finally smiling as he started the car.

"I do. I've always had a soft spot for kids, but with these three me and Andy practically helped raise them. We got attached." Randy sighed, gripping the wheel. "I'm… not looking forward to how fast the next few decades go."

"Well… I'll help you through them." Silent for a moment, Randy finally grabbed Danny's hand with his own and gave a tight squeeze. Pleased when Danny squeezed back, Randy gave a nod to himself. Fallen or not, Danny in their lives again would be good.

The trip to the store only took an hour or so, Randy worried that Danny still seemed so… slothful. He clung to Randy's side and didn't seem interested in doing much besides just following after him. Sure, he had seen maybe an elderly that needed help pushing their cart, but… He had looked to Randy and apparently gotten some silent signal not to help.

They were on their way home and Randy was nervously tapping at the steering wheel. "Is there anywhere else you want to go? We can drop by that place you volunteer and let them know you're not dead or anything."

"If you think we should." And _that_ wasn't helping.

"Well like I said, it's where you want to go." Did Danny think they had kidnapped him or something?

Danny just smiled at him. "Wherever you are." And… if Randy weren't mistaken, that was definitely love, but it also felt like…

"H- Home sounds like a good idea, for now. Andy's probably already made us some lunch." It wasn't completely there, yet, but there was definitely the start of what _could_ be lust. Randy wasn't quite sure how to deal with that one.

"I thought you said he was only good at breakfast and dessert," Danny said with that sly grin. Randy couldn't stop his surprised laugh.

"He is, so don't be surprised when we get home and we find grilled cheese and, if we're lucky, some chips. He's probably made some fresh cookies, though." Danny laughed.

"That sounds perfect. I like simple. Better than some of the higher fancier foods Vladimir has given me."

"Yeah," Randy muttered, mood turning at the name. "Speaking of Vladimir, you said he checks up on you every few days, right? Does he have your phone number?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod. "He gave it… Oh."

"Would you answer if he calls you?"

"I would have to. If I don't, then he'll fear the worst and- I can't let him hurt you."

"You don't need to worry about him hurting us, Danny," Randy snorted, making the turn for their street. "We're stronger than we used to be and we know how to fight back when angels come after us. Besides, Vladimir's a dick."

Danny seemed to think this over a moment before nodding. "Alright." As Randy pulled into the driveway, he started to unbuckle and open his door before he saw that Danny wasn't moving. "I'm not a child, anymore."

Pausing at that, Randy settled back in his seat, silent for a moment before he gave a soft sigh, "Believe me, Danny, I know you're not." Danny had grown into his own and that was easy to see, but still… "I just don't want you to get hurt or, as much as you'll hate me for what I'm about to say, do something that you'll regret."

"I've been looking for you two for the past five hundred and ninety-six years, you think I'm going to regret trying to stay with you, now?" Ah… Danny really had grown up.

"The last time I saw you, you were so _young_ ," Randy said quietly, giving him a smile he knew was weak. "And it's been almost six hundred years and I still want you so badly."

"You should have at least said something."

"I should have, but if I could do things over I still wouldn't change what I did." Feeling the sharp sense of shock, Randy gently took Danny's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Back then, we were taught that to fall was to die. If I was about to die, I didn't want you blaming yourself for our deaths."

"You're still doing it and- I don't need- I don't want you to protect me." Oh, Danny… He had always been so good at hiding how he truly felt, but for him to hide all of this…

"Then what do you want?" This seemed like too heavy a conversation to be having in a car full of groceries, but Danny had also gone too long with all of this on his mind.

Danny shook his head, "I just want to finally be _with you._ I don't care what we do, if it's going to the store, or taking care of your kids in your weirdly normal _human_ life, but-" There was a swirl of bitter and jaded feelings that been there for too long and Randy couldn't stop himself from pulling Danny in.

"Oh, _Danny_. Come here." Another tug was all it took to be able to press his lips to Danny's, pulling him in close. And he didn't let Danny go either, not when it felt like he wanted to pull away and keep arguing with him. Not until Danny seemed to finally give up and lean into him, a hand gripping Randy's shoulder painfully tight. Randy finally pulled back, barely stopping himself from going right back when he saw Danny's flushed cheeks and half closed eyes. "Then stay with us."

"Forever?"

"And probably a little after that if I get my way." Now Danny was in Randy's lap and clinging tightly to him. Right. They needed to get some of the groceries before the frozens melted, though. "Okay, so, here's a plan. I take the groceries in and you go deal with Andy. You can either have an emotional talk or kiss him - either will work." Danny just shook his head and clung onto Randy more.

Randy did his best to not laugh, rubbing at Danny's back and pressing soft kisses against his cheek and jaw, "I know you don't want to let go, but we do have frozens and perishables in here."

"Just… Just a little longer," Danny murmured against him. And, really, Randy knew he didn't have the strength to _begin_ to say no to that.

"Five minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

It was official. Danny was going to forever live here and never leave or let them leave. While most of it was because he had missed them _so much_ , another good part of it was that there was nothing more comfortable than curling up with them on the couch and delighting in the contact between them. It was Sunday, the day of rest, so really, it made sense for them to relax. "What made you pick here to live?"

"Oh, well, would you believe fate?" Randy asked, Andrew snorting beside him from where he had Danny in his lap.

"Randy likes to just drive until we run out of gas after three or four times and then just pick a place nearby to live in."

That had Danny laughing, wrapping his arms tightly around Andrew's neck from where he was sitting with him. He liked Andrew laughing. He should laugh more. "I don't know, Randy did mention how you aren't great with directions."

"He's lying to get you to take his side, obviously," Andrew huffed, kissing at Danny's cheek as his tail flicked out to wrap tightly around Danny's wrist. "I don't get lost, I just take the scenic routes to places." The last few words were almost drowned out by Randy's laughter. Danny beamed and held his wrist close to him, rubbing his cheek against Andrew's tail gently.

"It sounds great." He felt a little shiver from Andrew, the man's arms tightening around him as Randy gave a quiet laugh across from them.

"I would tell you to be careful, my sweet, but I have a feeling you know exactly what you're doing."

"What? What am I doing?" Well… What was he doing _exactly?_ He didn't know all the specifics. Randy seemed amused, at least, watching Danny for a moment before giving a sharp grin.

"I did mention our tails were sensitive, didn't I?" Randy's own tail snapped through the air, full of energy like he was, before he was curling it around Andrew's own tail.

So then… if tails were like an extension of a demon's energy and their being, and if Randy and Andrew did that with their tails a lot, he wondered how much of their own energy was actually each other's energy. "...Huh?"

"You're thinking science thoughts again, aren't you," Randy accused, tail tightening around Andrew's and twining them together, looking pleased. Behind him, Andrew was shuddering again before… purring? Danny grinned and reached forward without much thinking, just gently taking Andrew's tail in his fingers, his nails brushing against Randy's as he did so.

This time both of them shuddered, Randy's eyes taking on that slit pupil while Andrew gave a quiet little whine and hid face against Danny's neck. Hm… Danny decided he rather liked that from them. "Are you okay?"

"Better than Andy, at least," Randy finally managed, tail flicking, but not moving too far away. "Our tails are about as sensitive as your wings."

"Oh. Okay." As if he hadn't suspected that. The confirmation was nice, though. Randy gave him a look that let him know that Randy knew exactly what he was doing. He then grinned.

"You know, he really likes it when you rub the part just below that spade tip, there."

Danny hummed, looking at Andrew's tail. "You mean here?"

"Yup. It makes him… cuddly."

"Randy. I _will_ kill you."

Looking to Andrew carefully, Danny did as Randy suggested. "You mean like this?" He'd love an Andrew focused on nothing but him. It only took a few moments for him to get just that, Andrew curling against him and whining quietly, hiding his face against Danny's shoulder as he tightened his hold. Danny grinned and kept up the small motion, still holding onto Andrew just as fiercely. "You like that?"

There was a soft, smothered little noise from Andrew that was almost drowned out by Randy's startled laugh before he was speaking, "Yeah, jesus, no, you're definitely not a kid anymore." Danny turned with his best angelic smile, with his eyes wide.

"Is that a bad thing?" His response came in the form of Randy giving him a sharp smile while Andrew nudged and turned him around until he could be brought into a deep kiss.

"I think that might be a rather good thing, mon douce." Yeah, that was what Danny was starting to think, too-

Ugh. His phone, again? Danny parted from Andrew to look at it, and he instantly felt dread. "Its Vladimir."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Randy asked quietly, glaring at the phone as his tail cracked through the air.

"I have to," he said just as softly, picking it up.

" _Daniel. I assume there's a reason as to why you're not at your apartment and you never showed up for your shift at the food bank?_ "

Danny took a breath. "Vladimir. After I left the detention center, I met some… new friends. I've been spending time with them."

" _Enough to neglect your duties, I see_." Apparently demons had hearing just as good as angels, because Danny felt Andrew curl around him the same time Randy glared. " _Never mind that, then. When will you be coming back?_ "

"I will be at my regular teachings at the detention center tomorrow morning."

" _And you'll be returning to the apartment straight after?_ " Danny thought about it. He supposed he did need to pick up a couple things, drop of his supplies…

"Yes. In fact, I'll be at the apartment before the teachings to properly equip myself."

" _Good. I'll see you Monday afternoon, then._ "

"Tomorrow afternoon." The call ended just like that, Randy gently taking Danny's phone and turning it off before tossing it onto one of the armchairs.

"Do you want either of us with you?"

"I'll be okay. I'll go to the detention center, teach, go back to the apartment and speak with Vladimir shortly and once he leaves I'll come right back."

"Would you at least tell us where you live so we can come get you if something goes wrong?" Andrew asked quietly, guiding Danny into a soft, chaste kiss. "I'd feel better knowing where to find you."

Danny gave him a nod. "Yes, of course. I'll write it down for you, if you'd like you can wait outside."

"That sounds like it'd be perfect," Randy agreed, scooting over to the two to be right beside them before snatching Danny and dragging him into his own lap. "Also, stop taking up all of his attention, Andy."

"I'm not taking it all up, Danny is plenty wonderful at sharing."

"Mm, is that true, Danny?"

"Well, sure," he told them with a small smile.

Randy cupped his cheek with a sharp grin, bringing him in to where they were only a breath apart, "Would you be willing to prove it?"

Feeling as though his heart was thumping, Danny stared at them. "How should I prove it?"

"I can think of a few ways," Randy grinned, pulling Danny closer and guiding him into a kiss that quickly went from something chaste to something much deeper. And this. Danny especially liked this. He pressed closer to Randy, smiling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I feel like we're corrupting him," Andrew sighed quietly, Danny shivering as he felt the lightest hint of nails running down his spine.

Danny tried to respond only for Randy to hum and rub at his shoulder blades. "Can it even be called that, though?"

"True. It's more like we're encouraging what's already there. Danny, mon cher, can you take out your wings for us?" That was something he could do easily enough, especially if it meant they were going to give him those sweet, affectionate touches to his wings.

There was a few moments of silence after his wings slipped out, but before Danny could ask what was wrong he was being distracted with kisses from Randy and a pair of hands combing through his feathers. Danny shuddered as he hummed and let his wings relax, pressing back into Randy again.

"You always have had such beautiful wings," Andrew said quietly, his hands soothing the feathers down and preening them like he had always done for Danny.

"Mhm…" Oh he did like that, and he'd like it more if they never stopped. There was a laugh from Randy pressed against his skin, the older pressing kisses wherever he could against him.

"I could be wrong, Andy, but I think he likes that."

"I believe you're right, Randy."

"And it'd just be a shame to stop, now," Randy said softly, Danny hearing a purr in his voice as he nuzzled at Danny's neck. He hadn't realized it, but he _needed_ this. He needed everything they were going to give him.

* * *

Andrew carefully pulled out the last sheet, setting his last batch of cookies out to cool on the kitchen counter before he was grinning, "Danny, could you come to the kitchen? I have something I think you'll like."

"Coming!" With luck, hopefully soon. Ah, not yet, not yet. Randy wanted them to go slow. Well, Andrew could be patient. There was always fun in waiting, after all.

As soon as Danny was in the kitchen, Andrew was grabbing him by his shirt and tugging him forward before popping a cookie into his mouth. Danny seemed to think it over a moment before beaming. "It's _amazing._ "

"Cookies are just the latest incarnation," Andrew grinned, breaking off a piece of cookie for himself and feeding the other half to Danny. "It's also the best, so far."

"I think I'd have to agree. There's more, right?" At the excited tone, Andrew gave a quiet laugh and nodded to where he had at least two batches of cookies cooling.

"Just don't eat too many at once and save some for the kids when they visit. Josh seems to love them as much as you do." Danny gave a nod and immediately jumped the poor, unsuspecting cookie sheet, robbing them blind. He'd certainly have to make more, then.

"Are you letting him fill up on sugar before dinner?" Randy called, heading towards the kitchen and raising an eyebrow as he looked between them. "You're spoiling him."

"Only a little. You can have a couple," Andrew offered slyly. It was fun, though, to get Randy going. Randy didn't falter for a moment, instead grinning as he stalked over to Andrew, winding his arms around Andrew's neck and leaning in close to give him a sweet nuzzle that changed to a sharp bite to the edge of his ear.

"Oh?" The man's voice was whisper soft and utterly _wicked_. "And what if I wanted something else, Andy?"

Andrew shuddered under his touch. "You'd have to work for it." There was a soft laugh, Randy sweetly nuzzling at his neck as Andrew felt the hint of nails at the back of his neck.

"You sound like you think I'm not willing to work for it." God, he _felt_ that smile pressed against his neck.

"Hard work never suited you."

"So. Twenty-four seven?"

"We did tell you we were lust demons," Randy muttered at Danny's comment, relaxing his grip on Andrew's shoulders and leaning back enough that Andrew could see a dull, embarrassed flush on his face.

"I can tell." But, well… He didn't look too embarrassed. Nor was he utterly tormenting them about it.

Andrew smirked and easily slipped from Randy's grip to instead sashay towards Danny. "Are you wanting to be included, petit ange?"

Danny's smile fell for surprise. "W- What?"

"Andrew," Randy said, a warning in his tone that Andrew completely ignored as he tilted Danny's chin up and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to feel jealous," Andrew said once they parted, delighting in the dazed look in Danny's eyes.

"I- N- No, wouldn't want that." Oh, he was utterly darling, though. Andrew chuckled and kissed Danny's cheek softly, tail slipping out as he let it curl around Danny's wrist. He had half a mind to try and wrap his tail around some of Danny's feathers, but, well. That might have been a bit too much, for now. Just his tail seemed to be enough, the youngest giving little shivers as he tilted more towards Andrew. Poor thing had practically been _deprived,_ the last few centuries. Really, it was up to them to rectify the situation.

"You're a terrible influence," Randy complained, not making an effort to stop Andrew from what he was doing, instead snatching one of the cookies for himself. "Maybe you should bake for him, more."

"Mm, I should. You like that, Danny? You like when I do things for you?" There was a quiet little noise, Danny looking at Andrew with wide eyes - wide, but not wanting him to stop, it seemed.

"You should be nicer to him," Randy complained, coming over to cup Danny's cheek and turn his head towards him, smirking at Andrew as he brushed a kiss against Danny's temple. "He's always been so _good_ for us, after all."

"So… Huh?" Poor little angel. He was so confused and yet Andrew could tell - could _feel_ so easily how he did like this. Though not as much as he could. There had to be something…

"Nothing you need to worry about," Randy finally said, giving Danny a kiss to the cheek this time along with a smile.

Andrew huffed. "You never let me have any fun."

"Because your idea of fun is often not someone else's idea of fun," Randy snorted, distracting Andrew with a kiss. "Don't you have more cookies to make?"

"I suppose I'll have to, now won't I?" Andrew returned the kiss with one of his own, pulling Randy closer.

"Mhm. Otherwise you'll have three disappointed kids and a disappointed angel on your hands," Randy mumbled, giving Andrew another kiss.

"And don't forget Danny."

"I- Wait." Randy frowned, nose scrunching up cutely. "Then who's the angel?"

Andrew laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again. "You're an angel."

"You're awful," Randy muttered, blushing as he finally managed to disentangle himself from Andrew and wrap himself back around Danny, nuzzling against him. "I'm going to cuddle our Danny to make me feel better about how awful you are."

"Are you sure it's to make _you_ feel better," Danny said. Oh, they were so dramatic! They needed to have a little fun!

"I forgot how sassy you were," Randy grumbled, Andrew unable to help his laughter for a moment. "You know he and Josh are just going to encourage each other, now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Josh could do with a little encouragement."

"He's going to end up taking over the world with any more encouragement," Randy complained, very obviously hiding a grin as he spoke to Danny. "Josh has been through a lot with that monster of a birth father of his, but he's a great kid when he doesn't hold himself back."

Danny hummed as he nodded. "I could tell." He could be good for the kids. He obviously already was good for them, if the way he and Josh hit it off was anything to go by.

"Just be careful if there's any shattering glass around, but other than that I'm sure he'll love talking science with you." Randy snorted as he finally let Danny go, brushing his bangs back. "The kid would never stop if he didn't need to breathe every now and then."

Andrew felt his heart soar as Danny beamed at them. "He sounds wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so." Because with as much as he and Randy both adored the kids, it would have been difficult if Danny and the three didn't get along. As it was, it seemed he adored Annie, he seemed to get along well enough with Stacy, and absolutely delighted in Josh. Overall, Andrew had a good feeling about Danny interacting with the kids.

"Oh, right, before I forget." Randy tugged at a lock of Danny's hair, getting his attention. "Do you want to stay the night and then we'll drive you to your apartment in the morning?"

"Was that not already the plan?"

"It was, and I was willing to kidnap you, but I wanted to make sure," Randy hummed, kissing Danny's cheek. "Now come on. Let's leave Andy to his baking spree in here."

Andrew watched Danny turn to look at him properly. "Well, but- I thought maybe I could help."

"I would love your help," Andrew said at once, smirking at Randy's exaggerated pout. "You can help me make the next batch."

"Can't Randy help, too?"

"I suppose," Andrew sighed dramatically. "It is rather fun ordering him around, after all…"

He watched as Danny raised an eyebrow while Randy's eyelids lowered. "Can you make it worth it to follow your orders?"

"I can think of _something_ ," Andrew said quietly, startling when Danny poked him in the side. "What? We're just… talking."

Danny snickered softly with a shake of his head. "I wasn't doubting that."

"Oh, hush, you," Andrew huffed, kissing Danny's cheek before pushing him along. "Come on, then. I'll walk you through the recipe." Danny beamed at him.

"Great."

* * *

"I don't like the idea of Danny meeting with Vladimir," Randy said quietly, he and Andrew lingering outside of Danny's apartment to give him a ride back.

"Would you prefer the idea of us defending ourselves from him?" That was true… Holy energy with the intent to harm burned _viciously._

"I'd be willing to risk it if it looks like Vladimir is going to take Danny away from us," Randy finally said, knowing that for as much as holy energy burned, he would face whatever he needed to bring Danny back to them. Feeling Andrew's hand on his, he looked over, ready to defend himself.

But he didn't need to. All he saw was Andrew giving him a weary smile, the younger nodding. "I know."

"I never liked Vladimir," Randy sighed, squeezing Andrew's hand lightly. "He always felt so… wrong. Like something was off."

"Even when we were angels?"

"That's when I noticed it." Randy groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "I don't… I could never See him, Andy."

"Never? Not once?"

"Not even a glimpse," Randy muttered, rolling Andrew's window down. "Think we can hear what they're saying from here?"

"Vladimir."

"I think that's a yes."

"Daniel. It's not like you to spend the whole weekend away. I take it this new friend of yours needed help?"

"Yes, greatly. There seems to be a custody battle between him and the mother of his children." There was a strangled sound from Andrew, Randy covering his mouth to hold back a laugh.

"He's- He's not lying," Randy finally managed, shoulders shaking.

Andrew swatted Randy's shoulder harshly. " _Shut up!_ "

"It does sound like he needs help," Vladimir said, tone flat. "But I would think an angel would know better than to neglect their other duties."

"I was-" There was a brief pause. "How did you learn that I had not gone to the food bank?"

"I had an urgent matter to discuss with you and came to visit and found you were gone. When I went to find you at the food bank, they said you had never shown up."

"I, myself, had an urgent matter that required my full attention. What did you want to discuss?"

"It's time for you to move again." _What_.

Danny was silent or a moment. "My apologies, Vladimir I must have misheard. It sounded as though you said I ought to move again when I've only been in this town-"

"For long enough. I have other places that need your attention," Vladimir dismissed, Randy silently unbuckling his seatbelt. Andrew's hand on his moved to his wrist, holding him in a vice grip.

"Other places such as where? I've still yet to complete my teachings at the detention center and leaving so suddenly-"

"They'll find a new teacher, Daniel." Vladimir barely gave him the chance to speak, voice cold and sharp. "This is not up for negotiation."

"Why not?"

"Because as the one tasked to watch over you I've deemed this area unfit for you to live in. We'll be leaving today, if possible, tomorrow at the latest."

" _Today?!_ Why! What makes this area so unfit?"

"Why are you arguing this much? You've never found a problem with our movings before now."

"Because if we were to leave so suddenly, without explanation, it would undo the good work we've put into this area. The detention center! The children need emotional support as much as they need teaching, and for that to be ripped from them so viciously and without warning would do more harm than anything else!"

There was a long silence, Randy feeling as if he could barely breathe as he felt the swirl of emotions pouring off of Danny. When he reached for Vladimir's, they felt… satisfied? "This new friend of yours… What's his name, Daniel?"

"Joshua." Randy covered his mouth again while Andrew twitched beside him, and, well, he supposed he _had_ made friends with Josh.

"And this Joshua is in a legal dispute over his children?"

"His father is, and he's been helping his father come up with a reasonable case." That was pushing it, but… Vladimir had always had the talent of sniffing out lies, that much even Randy remembered.

"And his father's name?"

"I don't recall. I only remember the last name is Waters."

"You finally found them, didn't you?" Oh, dear…

"Found who? I wasn't aware we were looking for anyone."

"Don't play innocent with me, Daniel." Vladimir's tone was cold as ice, but his feelings were _smug_. "I can already see the Grace leaving you by the second."

"My Grace has hardly held on the past five hundred years, if you think that is by anyone's hand other than my own, you are the naive one, Vladimir."

"Oh, Daniel…" The tone was soft and fatherly and Randy _hated it_. "You really think things will return to how they once were? They've changed. They're not the ones you once cared for. They're _demons_." This time, Danny was silent, no words left for him to say. "If you leave through that door, Daniel, you will Fall. You will never be able to return home and, in the end, you will be left alone just as they left you before."

"Have you now gained the Sight?" There was another stretch of silence, Randy wanting nothing more than to leave the car and do something to _help_ because Vladimir's feelings were so smug and powerful and it felt like he was _winning_.

"You know my words are true, Daniel. Don't find out the hard way. They're different than how you once knew them, surely even you've been able to notice that much."

"How do you know that to be true, Vladimir? Have you yourself come into contact with them? Spoken with them? That would be the only way for you to know for certain whether or not your own words ring with truth."

"I don't need to have seen or spoken with them to know they are _demons_. Their emotions have turned to nothing except greed and wrath and they will drag you down just to satisfy themselves."

Now Danny was laughing. "Greed and wrath? I was right, you truly are naive."

"You're fine with losing your Grace, then? Your wings? Your home?"

"What home?"

" _Heaven_ , Daniel."

"And again I ask you, _what home?_ The place that I have not been permitted to return since my placement on Earth, due to _your_ complaints that I was needed more here?"

"And I was never wrong in that, but obviously you need to spend more time back in Heaven if you can't even tell when sin is tempting you!"

"What sin, then, Vladimir? Angels only fall for one of the seven. What sin do you propose I would fall for?"

"Judging by your _obsession_ with these two, I don't feel as if I have to even answer that, Daniel."

"Is that so? And would your answer change if I were to tell you that I offered myself and they said _no?_ "

"You what?" Oh? That was some actual surprise from Vladimir, Randy noted. Beside him, Andrew gave a little huff.

"We didn't say _no_." Mm, not explicitly, but close enough.

"I should rephrase, not so explicitly, I had simply asked what sort of energy they gained from angelic beings."

"You went and offered yourselves to _lust demons_?" Wait a moment… How did Vladimir know they were lust demons?

"How do you know what type of demons they are?"

"Please, Daniel, we all know why _they_ fell. It's not a surprise."

Danny's emotions were beginning to boil, this could quickly turn south. "And why did they fall?"

"They put their own lustful feelings above their duty to Him. I was surprised to hear they even survived the Falling - those who fall for _those_ types of feelings rarely do."

"Such as?"

"Daniel, if you're deluded to think that those feelings were anything beyond lust, then you've spent too long on Earth."

"If it were lust, and nothing but, then it stands to reason that the moment they had me alone they would have pushed me down and taken me. Why is this so crucial to you? Was it not important for you to save them when they were in danger of falling? Every angel in Heaven claimed they recognized the signs for ages."

"And they ignored us and continued on! They would have dragged you down with them if they hadn't used the last of their common sense to leave, no doubt, and now you're offering yourself up to them! I'll say it again, Daniel. If you leave, then you will Fall."

"They ignored you? When did you lift a finger to help them! None of you had, not a single one of you! Only after they fell was I treated as something fragile and delicate to protect!"

"That's because you are! You were born unto a time of peace where angels and demons weren't at war! You have no idea the devastation they can bring!"

"In the seven hundred years I've been alive, they have not shown us any threats. Why do we fear them so?"

"Because they once _killed_ angels for _sport_ , Daniel. Demons are jealous that we resisted the sins in the world and they want nothing more than to tear the rest of us down!" The tone was filled with anger and justified rage, but Vladimir's emotions weren't. Randy didn't like this.

"Randy," Andrew whispered. "I see that look on your face. What is it?"

"If that were true, why haven't they?"

"Most likely? They're no doubt using you - perhaps they've even trying to get more information out of you about current angels."

"His emotions are wrong," Randy muttered quietly, glaring at the apartment. "He sounds angry, but he keeps feeling _smug_."

"Why would he feel _smug_ over all of this?"

"What angels? I haven't spoken to Jasmine since the _last_ town."

"He _did_ always show dislike for those who were born after the war," Andrew reasoned.

"I am not arguing about this with you any further, Daniel. We are leaving this town - it's obviously not good for your health."

"It's different than that," Randy said softly, still unsettled. "It's like he's trying to push Danny _towards_ us."

Andrew shook his head, his grip on Randy loosening. "But _why_ would he do that?"

"That's the part that worries me," Randy tugged his hand free, gripping the wheel tightly. "If he's not out here in five minutes, I think I'm going to end up doing something very stupid, Andy."

" _We_ are not going anywhere. And why _won't_ you discuss further?"

"I would if it were a discussion, but all I see in front of me is a child who doesn't understand the danger he's put himself in."

"Then you yourself are blind, to believe that I am still a child."

"Daniel, you know you're already falling as you are right now."

"Am I? I was taught that to fall from Heaven was an at completely irreversible, and painful beyond measure. I am in no such pain."

He _wasn't?_ "He should be feeling pain by now, shouldn't he?" Randy frowned, looking to Andrew. "When I realized I was falling it felt like I was constantly in pain."

Andrew nodded. "I felt as though I were dying. I was honestly surprised I'd survived."

"Look at your _wings_ , Daniel. They're already dim!"

"But… It doesn't hurt. Why doesn't it hurt? What's going on?"

"It's possible this means you have a chance to leave this all behind, Daniel. You can still turn your back on those two and be safe."

"But beginning to fall is irreversible. Something from which you cannot repent, as you've allowed temptation into your heart, if ever so little."

"What are they teaching him," Randy muttered, trying to not make a face at the words. It was like listening to a child recite what they had learned in bible study.

"The same thing we learned before we fell," Andrew reminded him.

"Daniel, there might still be hope for you…" Vladimir's voice trailed off, Randy having a bad feeling about that. "They're waiting for you now, aren't they?"

"And if they are?"

"You still have time to change your mind, Daniel."

"Why has my well-being always been so important to you?"

"Because you're the youngest of us all, Daniel, and you weren't born into this knowing about the dangers that come with our lives."

Randy felt Danny's emotions starting to simmer again as his curious nature began to pull through. "You specifically. Madeline and Jackson, even Jasmine don't take inventory of me nearly so frequently."

"I can't take an interest in making sure you're doing well? I know how hard you took it when they left you behind."

"What makes you so different from the others?"

"Last I was aware, Daniel, we were talking about _you_. This is a serious matter that can't be overlooked or ignored. Let me take you back to Heaven."

"...I will consider it."

"You don't have much time to consider it, Daniel. I'll give you until the end of this week."

"Very well."

There was a bout of silence and Randy tried to look like he wasn't staring at the apartment as a man walked out of the building, Randy knowing it was Vladimir at once. He couldn't see the man's wings, but it was common to not be able to see other supernaturals and their features unless they were close. What truly worried Randy was that… Danny wasn't coming back out. He hadn't come back out yet, even after Vladimir left.

"Should we… go in and get him?" Randy asked quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Or should we ask if he wants to just… stay here."

"We should ask. At least give him the option. Vladimir may have swayed him."

"That's what scares me," Randy sighed softly, opening the car door and quietly getting out, waiting for Andrew before they walked towards the door that was Danny's.

The door to his apartment was still open and he was standing in the middle of the room, staring down at the ground. Randy shared a small frown with Andrew, knocking on the door lightly.

"Danny?" Randy bit his lip, trying for a smile after a moment. "Everything alright?"

"I'm… Yes, I'm thinking."

"Do you want us to give you some time to yourself?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I'm going to go flying."

There was a moment where none of them seemed to know what to say before Andrew was carefully walking over to Danny, not touching him as he gave him a soft smile, "We'll be at our home if you want to find us, again, okay? We're not leaving there."

Danny nodded, pulling him into a hug. "I'll come back." Andrew latched onto Danny as tight as possible, not looking like he'd be willing to let go at all before his arms lowered.

"I'll have a fresh batch of cookies waiting for you." Danny smiled and nodded again before this time hugging Randy.

"I'm not gonna leave." Randy hardly waited a moment before he was hugging the youngest back as tightly as Andrew had, sighing softly.

"Neither are we. No matter what happens, we aren't going to leave you."

"I need to go think for a little bit."

"We'll be waiting." Danny gave the two a nod and nothing more as he took off through the window.

"C'mon," Randy finally sighed, tugging at Andrew's hand. "Let's head home."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny took a breath and stepped down in front of the gates. If anywhere, Jasmine would be here. She always loved to welcome the new souls to their paradise until they were moved into the cycle again. It had been so long since he had been back, though, and he was starting to feel it.

"Daniel?" Ah, he had been right. "Daniel, it is you!" A flutter of wings and long red hair and Jasmine was wrapped around him. He smiled, hugging her back.

"Jasmine, I have a question for you, one of great importance." The arms around him tightened for a moment before Jasmine pulled back, small frown on her face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It may be. Do you recall why it was Vladimir took such interest in my wellbeing?"

"Vladimir?" Jasmine blinked, looking startled at the question. "Oh, well, that's because you always asked for him, wasn't it? He said you two grew close after… Well. He told us he agreed to look after you where you said you didn't want to be alone."

" _Asked for him?_ I disliked nothing more than to constantly have Vladimir over wing no matter where I went."

"You- What?" Jasmine frowned, looking like she was trying to solve a puzzle. "That's what he told everyone, though, but it seems that's not how you felt about the situation. I take it your constant moving wasn't your doing, either?"

Danny shook his head. "Some of it was, yes, but just earlier today, Vladimir came to me, telling me it was time to move again."

"You've only been there a short few years, though, last I was aware. Why would…" Jasmine trailed off, looking to his wings before looking like she was close to tears _and_ smiling. Why was she smiling? "Oh, Daniel… You finally found them again, didn't you?"

"I- Yes, I did, but that's not important. He hadn't known that. He had just told me this area was unfit."

"Did he give a reason why?" Jasmine looked like she wasn't enjoying this conversation, her wings fluffing up and on end. "How long has he lied to us…"

"Before he learned I had found them, he told me it was because other areas needed my attention, but once he realized it, he implied he wanted to move me solely to protect me from temptation. I…" Danny showed her his wings properly.

"You're already falling," Jasmine said softly, staring at the wings which were no longer glowing like they used to. "Did they remember you, Danny? Randall and Andrew?"

He smiled at her. "They said they never forgot, and that just as I've been searching for them, they've been searching for me. They were actually the ones to approach me."

"Then I hope you're happy," Jasmine said softly and sincerely, laughing after a moment. "I see that look in your eyes, Daniel, and while I'm devastated to know you are falling, I know that being with them is the best. For all of you."

"Thank you, Jasmine. I value that greatly." Danny sighed, shaking his head. "But… Vladimir has placed insidious thoughts in my mind. I do wonder their true intentions, whether they remain so pure."

"What demons are they, Daniel?" Jasmine asked, looking to be fully in her 'problem solving' mode. "And how did they react in the first twenty-four hours upon seeing you?"

"Incubi. Lust demons. And… They didn't much act lustful towards me. I have seen them lustful towards one another, but…" Danny took a deep breath. "I did imply offering myself. I asked what energy they would receive from an angel, and… And they had said no. That if such a thing were to happen it were to be for love, and not lust, or for the sake of receiving energy."

"Oh, Danny…" Oh. It had been a long time since Jasmine called him that. "They never stopped loving you even for a moment. What could Vladimir ever say to make you doubt how they felt about you?"

"I am in no pain."

"That is a bit odd, I suppose, but I don't see how that would make you doubt your choice."

"Just… I feel no pain, is falling not to be punishment for our trespasses against the father? Am I not to be punished for constantly putting them over my duty?"

"It is punishment, but somethings I think it might be freedom." Jasmine cupped Danny's cheek, giving him another watery smile. "I've seen many of our kind fall, Danny, and I knew that some of them would be far happier down below than they ever would be here."

"You believe this to be true of me as well?" There was a long silence where Jasmine looked to be searching for the right words.

"I saw Randall when he was beginning to Fall," Jasmine finally said, voice quiet. "He asked me to keep it quiet and said he wanted to spend his last days with the two of you. He wanted to see you smile. I don't think feelings like those would ever fade. And I've seen how you returned those looks."

Smiling brightly, Danny hugged her close. "Thank you, Jasmine. This won't change anything between the two of us. I know you truly did care for the best for me."

"As you should," Jasmine laughed, hugging Danny just as close. "Just continue to do your best and help those who you can. That's all I can ask of you."

"I will. Thank you for _everything._ " She was right… He was making the best choice for all involved.

Danny spent a few more hours chatting with Jasmine before he returned to where he knew Andrew and Randy were waiting for him. He was careful to duck into an alleyway and hide his wings before walking up to the house, biting his lip before giving a little knock to the door. It opened only a few seconds later, Josh beaming.

"Hi! I saw you through the peephole. I'm Josh, in case you forgot. Dad and Pops said you had to go do something, but they've been worrying and fretting and Dad's mass baking, so, uh, if you could maybe do something about that, that would be great."

Danny smiled at him and nodded. "I was talking with an old friend." Josh squinted a little, looking him over before nodding and opening the door more.

"Like I said, Dad's in the kitchen. I think we're actually going to get sick of cookies if he keeps going like this." Moving past Josh, Danny walked towards the kitchen and noticed that even the girls - who had been playfully arguing - drew silent as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Dad," the middle one, Stacy, finally said. "Danny's back." Danny watched Andrew and Randy's heads both shoot up as one, the two of them looking at him.

Danny smiled, giving a little shrug. "I did say I would be." There was hardly a moment before the two were wrapped around him, Andrew snuggled closely and purring and Randy nuzzling at the back of his neck with little murmured words of adoration. "Did you really think I would leave just like that?"

"They've been panicking all day," Josh sighed, passing them to get into the kitchen and stealing some cookies as quickly as he could. "They missed you, looks like."

"I told you I would come back, no matter what."

"We can still worry," Randy said quietly enough that only they would hear. "We heard everything Vladimir said."

"We were worried," Andrew said simply before snapping up. "Joshua, those are for after dinner!" Josh looked up at Andrew, two cookies in each hand and one in his mouth as he tried to give a garbled answer, crumbs spitting out pitifully.

"I can give you five seconds," Randy said after a moment, Danny watching as Joshua bolted for the stairs the same time Randy lunged for Andrew to keep him pinned. Danny peeked around the corner.

"What's upstairs," he asked absently. He had only just realized he'd only seen the main two rooms of the house.

"Our bedroom and a study," Randy laughed, holding the struggling Andrew down. "Josh usually hides in the study to work or just try to read what Andrew's writing- Oh, we also have two little libraries down here!"

Danny beamed, glancing at Andrew. "Can I see?"

"I- Of course- He really shouldn't be eating that many cookies!"

"You know he probably took a couple to dole out to Stacy and Annie," Randy said, gesturing to where the girls were already racing up after their brother.

"They're going to ruin their dinner," Andrew complained, not fighting as Randy led him and Danny down towards a hallway past the stairs. "Honestly, those kids." Danny did peer up the stairs once more before Randy opened the door in one of the hallways-

"Oh." He looked around and felt his heart swell. He could see an entire shelf filled with works written solely by Andrew, and there was a desk where he seemed to do a majority of his writing, notes upon notes stacked there, and a beanbag chair where he could so easily imagine Randy lounging as Andrew wrote and wrote away as though he knew nothing else. They had managed to create for themselves a life so filling even without the father, without Danny, without Heaven, and he could tell now that they couldn't be happier.

"It's not the greatest," Randy said quietly, leaning against the doorway with a small smile, "But it's home and it's ours."

"It's _perfect._ " Danny turned to them, feeling as though his cheeks may split as he only drew them into another tight hug. The two were quick to hug him back, Andrew kissing at his cheek.

"I'm glad you think so. It's… a good home if you want to stay."

Pulling away, he looked at them properly. "Would there be enough room?"

"We have a spare room upstairs if you want or you could always stay in our room," Randy said easily, looking to Andrew, who pulled Danny into a soft kiss.

"And Danny, there's _always_ been enough room for you here."

"Thank you."

* * *

Andrew studied Danny for a moment where he had near locked himself in the library to read a bunch of Andrew's old books. Finally walking over, he knelt down and poked Danny's shoulders. "Can you take out your wings, mon cher?"

"Huh? Oh, sure- Andrew, your writing really is amazing." As he spoke, his wings unfolded. Just as he suspected. They were growing darker.

"I'm glad you think so," Andrew managed, running his fingers through the feathers and combing them down, weak smile on his face. Danny really was falling for them, then. Well… He was over seven hundred years old. This was his choice to make. They couldn't force him, and when Danny got something in his head, it was hard to get it out.

Shifting and nudging Danny over, Andrew sat next to him as soon as he could, still brushing his wings out and debating on whether or not he should 'accidentally' brush over a few of the weak spots he remembered. "You should be proud of your works, Andrew." Danny smiled at him, leaning against him.

"I try to be, but I know I could have done better in some of them," Andrew sighed, mind made up as he brushed a hand against a part of Danny's wings that had always been sensitive. Danny shivered and hummed quietly, his wings relaxing while his hands began to fall. "Does that feel good, Danny?"

"I- Uh- Yes?" Poor thing… He really did need some spoiling. Well, for now, at least, Andrew could help on… helping him.

"I'm glad," Andrew hummed, dancing his fingers across the frame of the wing, rubbing at where it met skin. "You've done so good, Danny, being on your own for so long." There it was… He was beginning to wonder what it would take to truly find Danny's voice, but now that he had found it, it was so lovely.

Moving them around quickly, Andrew smirked when he had Danny on his lap and slumped against his chest, Andrew using the opportunity to slip a hand under Danny's shirt to rub even more deeply, "Do you like that, Danny? Do you like when I tell you how good you are to us? How wonderful you can be?"

"I- Yes? Andrew, what-?" Mm, no. Too coherent. Andrew nudged Danny into a soft little kiss before dragging his nails down Danny's back, just enough that it should cause faint red lines to appear.

"I just want to let you know how proud I am of you for everything you've survived through the last few centuries."

There was a clearing of the throat from the doorway. "Andrew?"

"Randy," Andrew chirped, giving as sweet a smile as he knew how. "Danny looked like he could use a distraction."

"I'm sure he did. Carefully, though, mon douce," Randy warned. "Be gentle." Andrew lightened his touch into rubbing gentle circles against Danny's back, nuzzling and kissing softly at his neck as he only half pouted.

"What… What just happened?" Ah… Perhaps he _had_ experienced a slight lapse in judgment. Perhaps it was the holy energy…

"Sorry, mon cher," Andrew smiled weakly, tucking him closer. "I suppose I might have become a bit carried away in my affections."

"Oh." At least he didn't seem so against it. Still, Randy was right. They ought to keep it slow. It was wonderful Danny's falling seemed slow and painless, but if he were to speed it up, there was no telling if the pain would come or not.

"I _was_ coming in here to tell you two dinner was ready," Randy sighed, seeming more amused than anything as he bent down to steal a kiss from Danny himself, smoothing some stray feathers. "Up for eating?"

"Um- Yes," Danny said, standing unsteadily. "I can eat."

"Good," Randy grinned, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him along, giving Andrew a look that let him know that Randy needed to talk with him about something important. Andrew frowned, though he nodded and followed the two.

"Beth has the kids?" He didn't hear any arguing, at least.

"She insisted," Randy sighed dramatically. "Although she did offer to let us have them for Friday night and Saturday. She said her sister wanted her to come and visit."

"Oh, they'll love that."

"Josh is going to try and sneak a peek at whatever novel you've been working on," Randy pointed out, giving a grin. "You know how he is."

"That's fine. I'll put the notes under the bed."

"You're so _mean_ ," Randy laughed, the sound near a cackle as he dragged Danny into the kitchen. "Come on, Danny, time to eat."

"What are we having?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo," Randy beamed. "I also made some baked rolls to go with it and I tried my hand at some brownies where it's been a while."

"That sounds _amazing._ " Danny was so easily excited, these days. It was adorable. Randy seemed to think so too, because he was nuzzling their cheeks together and cooing over him at once. Danny laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Shouldn't we be eating?"

"I can dote on you at the same time," Randy complained, pushing Danny towards the table. "Go sit down, then, and Andy can help me carry the plates out."

Andrew nodded. "I'll get us some drinks as well." As soon as Danny was just out of hearing range, Randy was ducking down and lowering his voice.

"I'm not sure which sin he's going to fall for."

"I know what you're thinking. But I believe it will be lust."

"That's the thing, I've felt that from him, but the last few days I've felt Gluttony, Pride, and even Greed. It's like he's cycling through all the sins."

"All the sins? Randy, you're acting as though he's the next coming of Lucifer."

"Don't be ridiculous," Randy snorted. "If anyone was the next coming of Lucifer, it would be Josh, and you know it. No, I just… he's bouncing between them all so fast, I don't know which is going to stick."

"I am surprised he isn't falling faster," Andrew commented. After everything, it seemed like his falling was slow going.

"I'm surprised he isn't feeling _pain_. Vladimir was right in his surprise. This… isn't quite normal."

"No, but… That doesn't have to be bad," he reassured Randy, smiling at him.

"I guess not, but I'm still going to be worries," Randy sighed, gathering their plates. "His wings are getting darker."

"I did see that. Nothing to be done. He won't repent, you know that."

"No, he won't. The little stubborn thing hasn't changed a bit," Randy snorted, handing Andrew one of the plates. "He and Josh are going to be best friends and I have no doubt he's going to smother the girls with affection."

"Exactly. The kids already love him, Danny is finally here with us again, and we're not leaving him. What is there to worry about?"

"I'm… still a bit worried about Vladimir, honestly," Randy said softly. "I didn't like the way he was controlling that conversation, and I liked his feelings even less."

"What reason do we have to worry about him? Danny's made his choice." Andrew ran a hand through Randy's hair. "We're all going to be fine."

"Right." Randy took a breath, giving a smile after a moment. "Now, let's go spoil our little angel, hm?"

Andrew returned the expression. "Let's."

Hours later and long after night had fallen it was very late - very early? - and Andrew sat on the stairs that led out to the backyard as he looked up at the sky. It was faint, but every so often he could make out Danny, high against the sky and flying like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was going to be hard for him to lose that. Ever since the day he was born, he loved flying. Randy had once suggested that he loved anything that put him closer to home, but Andrew had always known the truth. He loved the freedom of it. The feeling that it was just him and the sky. That what _he_ had missed most.

Andrew had made peace with the loss of his wings, but he knew that Danny was going to take a long time to get over this once they left. They would help him, though, just as they had helped each other. Finally Danny was descending, lowering himself gently to land in front of Andrew.

"Have fun?" Andrew asked, smiling softly at the flushed cheeks and wind-tousled hair. It looked good on him. _He'd look better though fucked soundlessly into their bed, hair a wild mess against their sheets and that flush spreading down-_ Fuck. Andrew was starting to run low on energy, already. Shit, Danny looked like he was waiting for a response. "Sorry, mon cher, I became a bit distracted."

"By what?" He had to know. He had to know what he was doing, he'd read the Dark Secrets saga, there was no way he _didn't_ know what he was doing!

"Just a few stray thoughts," Andrew smiled weakly, looking at the small, innocent smile he was being given, wings fluffed up and cheek still flushed, and, really _there were so many other ways to get flushed cheeks, ruffled wings, and a smile like that_.

"Hey, Andrew, looks like Josh left his pencils again. Can you take them over to him?" Startling at Randy's voice, Andrew got up at once, pressing his half filled cup of hot chocolate into Danny's hands.

"Of course! He's probably still awake, knowing him," Andrew laughed, accepting the pencils from Randy and giving him a smile even weaker than what he gave Danny.

Randy just gave him a knowing look. "And maybe you need to have a talk with him?" Ah, it was that bad, was it? Andrew felt like he should have had a little bit longer…

"He has been doing poorly in some classes," Andrew sighed, patting at Randy's chest as he hid behind a perfect smile. "I'll probably be gone for a small while, but I'll be back soon."

"Take however long you need."

"Sorry," Andrew said quietly as he could, kissing Randy's cheek. "Love you."

He received a kiss in return from Randy. "I love you too."

Right. Andrew tucked the pencils away and left through the front door, taking a few deep breaths to try and clear his mind. He didn't even feel that _low_ on energy, he just felt restless. It had to be the holy energy.

Glancing to the Waters' house, Andrew hummed as he pulled out his phone and clicked on the contact 'Brat #1'. ' _Have you changed personalities and gone to sleep on time for once?_ ' His response was a bunch of laughter emojis. Only a few moments passed before the front door was opening, Josh peeking out from it to look at Andrew.

"Dad, hey, what's up?" Josh didn't even look the least bit tired, Andrew trying not to laugh at the fact that this kid really was too much like him.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go into town where I need to pick a few things up. I'd rather you actually do something productive that might tire you out rather than ruining your eyes on your phone."

Josh frowned, looking at him. "Sure, but… Is this you trying to give me some talk about something?"

"Depends," Andrew raised an eyebrow, giving a bit of a grin, now. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

He scoffed at Andrew, " _No._ "

"Mm. Is this about school, Jake, or Danny?"

"Uh, none of them? There's nothing to talk about, Dad, chill."

Andrew shook his head, trying not to laugh as he ruffled Josh's hair, "Well, if there ever _is_ something to talk about, I'm always here to talk to and nothing you say can make me think any different of you. Unless you're failing your classes. Then we'll be having a very long talk."

"I'm not failing any classes." The two got into the car, and Andrew had just put the key in the ignition- "So if there _was_ something to talk about…"

"Then I'll listen and help however I can." Andrew paused, looking at Josh for a moment. "Although if it does involve Jake, I ask that you don't let your mother know anything we talk about until you're eighteen."

"It's uh… Kinda about Jake. I guess. In a way." This couldn't be… He knew Josh was a teenager and had been getting those kinds of feelings, but he still seemed so _young_ \- and with _Jake_?

"Would you like to talk about it more?" Andrew needed to know what he was cutting off Jake this time, after all.

Josh rubbed at the back of his head. "Well… You and Pops have uh… _been around._ " Oh, boy. This was going to be a very long talk, then.

* * *

Randy took Andrew's old place on the stairs, looking up at Danny and giving a grin. "Late night flying, then?"

Danny gave him a nod and a smile. "That's okay, right?"

"Just as long as you don't start too many rumors," Randy laughed, the amusement fading after a moment as he looked at wings that were tinged with gray. "Danny… you know what will happen to your wings, right?"

He watched Danny's wings droop as he looked back at them. "I know. That's why I'm flying. One more time."

"I'm sorry," Randy finally said, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the porch steps. "Not for how I feel or how you feel, but I'm sorry this is part of the price to pay."

"I know. But a choice between my wings and Heaven or you two is no choice."

"You say the sweetest things," Randy teased, holding his arms out. "Come here. I'm now forced to hug you." Between one moment and the next, Danny was falling into his arms, and there it was again. Randy felt a swell of pride, but still yet swirling underneath was a dark lust. Randy tucked him close, rubbing at Danny's back. No wonder Andrew had felt it all so strongly.

"You push yourself too much," Randy sighed, feeling the tense muscles in the back - especially around the wings. There was the sweet, darling crooning Randy had so loved about their little angel. He could easily see how Andrew could get wrapped up in all of this.

Randy settled back against the stairs and calmly rubbed Danny's back, trying to stay calm himself - he, at least, wasn't as low on energy as Andrew seemed to be at the moment. Danny was tempting, though. It had to be something to do with his energy. It had to be, because normally they both were much better about holding themselves back. Maybe it was just the fact that a virgin angel - a literal angel - was offering himself to them entirely.

It wasn't just that Randy wanted to go slow because this was all new for Danny, but he worried that if either of them gave in then Danny's fall would be as fast and violent as their own had been. Randy could feel the itch no doubt the same as Andrew had. The need to pin Danny down and lavish him with attention, to turn him into a wreck that had eyes only _for them_ \- Ah. Definitely Danny's energy. They would need to be more careful of that. If this went on much longer, then they may accidentally find themselves in a frenzy, and that rarely ever went well.

"How are you doing with all of this, then? I know it's a big change from how it used to be," Randy asked, trying to get his thoughts away from his worries.

Danny wrapped his arms around Randy. "Yeah, it's a big change, but… That doesn't have to be bad."

"And what do you want it to be, sweet one?" Randy kissed at Danny's cheek softly, slowly relaxing at the calm night.

"What do you mean?" Danny pulled away to look at him, tilting his head.

"You say you want to stay with us, but is there anything that makes you uncomfortable? We want you to be happy here, too, Danny."

Danny shook his head. "Nothing that I can think of."

"Let us know if there is something, okay?" Randy kissed at Danny's cheek, pressing him closer. "It doesn't matter if it was something you were comfortable with before, if it ever changes, let us know."

"Okay. I will." Danny cuddled closer to him with a hum. Randy slowly relaxed as he kept up the gentle motions of rubbing at Danny's back, working out sore muscles and long ignored knots and kinks. It was a wonder the angel had so much energy, honestly. At least Danny seemed to be enjoying it. Well… When Danny lost his wings, his muscles wouldn't be nearly so tense as they were now. That was one good thing, he supposed.

"Do you want to go in and get some sleep while we wait for Andrew to get back? He probably won't be much longer." Honestly it was a fifty-fifty chance on whether he went to one of the bars for a quick fling or if he kidnapped Josh to spend some time with him.

"Alright. I don't think I've slept properly for a few days."

"You want to stay in our bed or the guest bed?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed in your bed?"

"More than alright," Randy laughed, standing up and shifting Danny to carry him against his chest. "Put your wings away, for now? I don't want them knocking into anything." Danny nodded against his shoulder, his legs already coming up to wrap around Randy's waist. _It would be easy, he was already in perfect position…_

Closing his eyes for a moment, Randy centered his mind as best he could as he dragged Danny up the stairs. He was definitely making sure he wore a shirt tonight. And maybe sleeping on the edge of the bed. Danny held onto Randy tighter as they entered the bedroom and why on earth was he taking his wings back out, he was so _accident-prone-!_ Oh. Well, then. Danny had curled his wings around the two of them, closing them into their own world.

Randy was officially and completely doomed when it came to resisting Danny whatsoever because he was so utterly _perfect_. He almost hoped Andrew didn't come home for a while yet so he could have Danny to himself for a while. Danny pulled back just enough to smile at Randy before he was back to nuzzling at his shoulder, and hell if it wasn't the sweetest thing, and it was so fucking _innocent he wanted nothing more than to take that innocence, he'd be_ _ **so**_ _good as one of them._

Taking a steady breath, Randy carefully and slowly played with Danny's hair, trying to keep himself from doing anything stupid. They'd talk about this again _after_ Danny fell, but for now, they just needed to stay calm. Somehow.

It felt like an hour later that Andrew was coming back in, smiling at Randy. "Is he asleep?"

"Seems to be," Randy nodded, Danny still curled up in his arms and tucked underneath his chin. "How are you doing?"

"Better. How are you doing?"

"Not as well as I was," Randy admitted, burying his face in Danny's hair. "He's going to be the end of us."

Andrew chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'd noticed. How's he doing?"

"Good, I think. He seems comfortable, at least," Randy chuckled, tail snapping through the air. "Enough to torment me."

"I'd thought I'd noticed that as well."

"I think it has something to do with his energy or Grace. Nothing bad, of course, but troubling for us, the way things are going."

Thinking about it, Andrew helped to detangle Randy from Danny, pulling him up. "Well, hopefully it will bring relief once he falls."

"Or it'll just make it worse," Randy snorted, shaking his head and knowing he felt nothing but fond. "He's so troublesome. Why is he always so troublesome."

"Because he's _ours._ " Andrew held his hands tightly. "Should I provide you a distraction?"

"That could either be the best idea or the worst idea," Randy pointed out, hands gripping Andrew's a little more tightly.

"How about we go downstairs? I think the kitchen counter has gotten lonely."

"You know, I think you might be right."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you really go home with those guys from the bar!" That was the first thing to greet Danny when he walked into his class at the juvie center.

Danny paused and sighed. He'd completely deflected them yesterday. He really ought to give them _something._ "Actually… The ones I met were very old friends of mine I hadn't seen in a long time."

"But you went home with them, right?" Cindy, one of the older girls, crossed her arms with a smirk. "Because in that picture they couldn't stop looking at you, seemed like."

"I went home with them, but not in the way you're assuming. We've simply been talking. Catching up with one another."

"That's boring," John muttered, slumping down in his seat. "Are you sure nothing's been happening? You're smiling more."

"I'm sure. I just really missed them. We were very good friends before they left." Danny started to get his canvas paper out, then passed out the notebooks.

"C'mon, teach, you have to tell us something more than just _that_. What are they like? Do you like them more than they like you? Give us something!"

Danny laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll give you five minutes. We like each other just the same. Randy is like me, but… But he doesn't care quite as much for rules. They're both incredibly sweet. Andrew is more of an intellectual, he always has been."

"They sound like nerds," someone in the back complained, as if they were honestly devastated by the news. "Why couldn't you at least have cool friends to balance you out!"

"Randy would be pretty offended if he heard that, you know. He seems to have gotten good at presenting himself as up with the trends."

"You should bring him in, then, and prove to us that he can be cool," Cindy smirked. "We could threaten him to treat you nicely, even!"

He thought about it. Randy probably wouldn't be against it. He'd probably like some of the kids, even. "I'll ask him, how about that?"

"As long as he says yes." Mm, well, that might be up for debate. "Why can't we have an outside class?"

"I don't make that choice."

"But you're the teacher! Teachers choose how to do everything!"

"Not here. You guys know that. Come on, open your notebooks." There was a wave of groaning across the classroom, but they eventually complied - with a great deal of complaints, but it was a victory, nonetheless.

It felt like his class lasted for longer than it normally did before Danny was finally escaping the far too curious children and heading home - _home_. The fact he could actually say that and mean it was amazing. Danny got home it seemed just before the other kids got home from school. He smiled as he got himself settled, the kids just coming in. Danny was about to ask Randy about going with him-

"Why does it always seem like this house is about to explode with too many people?" A man who he had never seen before just walked through the door as if he belonged.

"Jake!" Josh leapt to his feet with a bright smile. "You're back, you said you wouldn't be back until Saturday!"

"Jake's back?" Randy poked his head out of the kitchen, looking to where Josh was near _bouncing_ with a wide smile in front of the new person - Jake? "Jake's definitely back. How was it?"

"Ah, you know. The average. It started out well enough, then they double crossed me, then I had to double cross them back."

"So you basically stole whatever it was you went out to buy," Randy said, looking like he was trying not to laugh. Danny noticed that Josh had a hand on Jake's shirt, clutching it tightly. "Josh, just hug him-"

"C'mon, Pops, he just got back, he doesn't want me smothering him, and I'm not _that_ fond of hugs," Josh waved off quickly.

"Aw, come on, I've gone a whole two weeks without a hug, do you know what that does to a greed demon, Joshy?" Greed demon? _Joshy?_

"Fine, but only because it's pathetic to beg," Josh huffed, latching onto _the demon_ in a tight hug, near _nuzzling_ against his chest.

"Hey, uh, Danny!" Randy was suddenly right by Danny's side, beaming at him. "This is Jake. He's a bit of a family friend."

Danny looked him over before he jolted with realization. "Jacob." Jake - _Jacob_ \- looked over at him in surprise.

"It's been a while since I've heard that name." The fallen studied him for a few moments before giving a small little hum. "You're Danny, right? Daniel?"

"Right." Danny glanced to Randy before staring again. They were so friendly with Jacob? They'd hardly spoken before he fell.

"We've known Jake for a while, now, but we didn't start really seeing him around until a few decades ago. He typically follows where we go because he's annoying and 'borrows' from our savings. Speaking of, you owe me twenty, you asshole."

"Yeah, uh… The plane ride back cost a little more than I was expecting, so…"

"I see," Danny said quietly, but Andrew was already loudly arguing with Jake, and Josh was defending him and it got to be so easy for him-

"Hey, Danny, you want to help me make lunch for the kids?" Randy asked, nudging him and smiling. "You, at least, can cook, unlike these idiots."

"Sure," he mumbled, and they hardly even _noticed_ when he or Randy left. Was he really that easy to ignore when someone else they knew better came along?

"You seem like you might want to talk about it," Randy finally said, getting a few pans out.

"Talk about what," Danny asked conversationally as he looked through the fridge to try to busy himself.

"Danny, I think I already told you I can _feel_ emotions, now. I know you're not exactly… happy. So. Talking."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's fine."

"It doesn't sound like it's fine, Danny."

"Why wouldn't it be? What are you making?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'm thinking stirfry. We have a few things about to go bad, so that's a good way to get rid of it all." Randy started gathering food, setting it on the counter as he looked back to Danny. "If you do want to talk about it, you know I'll listen, right?"

"Like I said, there isn't anything to talk about." That didn't seem to deter Randy, the man only humming quietly as he started on lunch.

"Well, are there any questions you want answered, maybe?"

"How did you get wrapped up with _him?_ I thought he fell for greed."

"He did, but he never told us what he fell _for_ , really," Randy mused, thinking about it for a moment. "Like I said, we met a few centuries ago and he and Andy got along about as well as me and Vladimir do."

Danny's frown deepened. "Then why are you all so…" Familiar? Affectionate? So easily weaved into one another's lives where Danny was barely finding his place?

"We ran into him again over the years and they finally agreed to stop hating each other a few decades back," Randy explained, keeping his eyes on the stove. "It was nice to know there were other fallen around, I think, and… he remembered you, so he was someone we could talk about you to."

"How could he remember me. We'd barely _spoken._ "

"We've… told a lot of stories. We've also kind of had him keeping an eye out in case he ever saw you when he was out of town."

"That certainly worked."

"Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"From me? Never. I'm too 'pure' for something like that." Danny watched as Randy paused, not moving for a moment before he sighed and continued with what he was doing.

"'Pure' can be pretty relative, Danny."

He scoffed, his arms crossed. "Not so far as I can tell."

"That's a lot of bitter emotions," Randy finally said, turning the flame up higher. "I can't read minds, however, and I haven't been able to See in a very long time."

"The moment you two left, I was deemed precious and delicate. Vladimir lied to the others and claimed I requested his constant presence."

"That little _rat_." Randy seemed even angrier than Danny did about it all, tail appearing as it snapped through the air as sharp as a whip. "I knew it- I _knew_ he was a little- _Ugh_. That _fucker_!" Danny watched him. Specifically, his tail. This all would have been so much easier, had he just fallen with them. This wasn't fair. It was never fair.

"Hey, um, Danny?" That was Josh. Why was Josh talking to him? Looking over, he saw Josh was standing in the entry of the kitchen, looking nervous with his backpack in hand. "You're… You're good at science, right?"

"I… like to believe so, at least. Why do you ask?" Science? Why on earth was Josh asking him about science? Why was he asking _him?_

"Well, Dad and Pops are pretty bad at science, and you seemed like you liked it, and I wanted to know if maybe you could help me on some homework?"

"You… want _my_ help… with homework?"

"If it's okay," Josh nodded, as if he was _serious_. "I mean, you can't be worse than Dad last time he helped me. So, um… Please?"

Danny glanced to Randy. "If you really want?" This had to be some kind of joke. Randy blinked, giving an encouraging smile.

"I'd honestly love your help," Josh nodded, giving a smile. "We're working with chemicals right now and I'm not that good at remembering their interactions with each other, yet."

"Oh. Well, that's simple enough, seeing as I remember most of the discoveries," he said flippantly as Josh took his notebook out.

"What? Really?" Josh stared at Danny, eyes wide. "You're my new favorite."

* * *

"Did I say something?"

"What makes you think that?" Andrew couldn't sense changes in emotions like Randy, but he could tell Danny had closed himself off very quickly upon Jake's arrival.

"He used to be a lot friendlier. And Josh just abandoned me to go talk to him. Not so heavenly in paradise?"

"He's in the middle of falling," Andrew said quietly, letting Jake in properly before closing the door. "Mood swings are to be expected, although I don't know why Josh went to go speak with him."

"In the middle of? He seemed pretty calm and in control, to be in the middle of falling."

"He's not feeling pain, either." Andrew looked to Jake, narrowing his eyes. "Did you feel pain? When you fell?" Jake stared towards the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Like nothing else. Worse, even, than when you cut off my head."

"Yes, yes, we all know you hold a grudge," Andrew waved off, feeling more concerned. "He says he hasn't felt any pain since it all started."

"That… Isn't normal," Jake said with a frown. "Is he just putting up a front?"

"Randy would have noticed if he was," Andrew shot back, shaking his head. "He's honestly felt no pain, but the light has already left his wings and they're starting to turn gray. We think it might be where he's experiencing the sin… slowly."

"Slowly? You don't experience sin slowly. You either sin, or you don't, the only 'slow' about it is if you repent."

"He won't repent." That just left them back at square one, then. "I'm worried about him, and Randy says he's cycling through feeling _all_ the sins."

Jake drew back at that. "What? What do you mean, he's _cycling through the sins?_ " Well, Andrew supposed it did sound more than a bit strange.

"The way Randy's been explaining it his emotions indicate that he's been experiencing one sin after another. It started with lust and so far we've worked our way through sloth, gluttony, and pride, although, I believe today might have been something close to envy…"

" _Close to?_ " He heard Jake snort. "That could rival an envy demon. You sure that's not what he's falling for?"

"I hope not." They would love Danny no matter what, but an Envy demon sounded like far too much to deal with. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Maybe.

It was a while before Josh came out of the kitchen with his school bag in hand. "Okay. I think I helped," he proclaimed.

"You helped?" Jake raised his eyebrows, Josh pouting at the two of them and grumbling a little. They really did need to get him to stop muttering to himself.

"He's helping me with my science homework. He's better than all three of you are at it, by the way."

Jake shrugged. "I never saw much interest. The 'facts' always change every few decades."

"You're a horrible immortal," Josh snorted, standing close to Jake's side - closer than he should be. Andrew was remembering their talk the other night in startlingly clarity. "So when are you going to take me back to your apartment to see the collection?"

"Aheh, I _never_ said I would do anything like that." Mm, he'd gotten smarter over the years.

"Dad, stop glaring at him." And Josh had gotten more stubborn.

"I'm not glaring at him." And he wasn't. He was scowling. Completely different.

"I worry about when the girls get older if you're this bad with me," Josh complained, looking through his backpack. "Can you imagine Pops around Stacy's dates- Hey, do you think Danny is any good at History?"

"I'd be surprised if he was. He was always moving around, much more frequently than the two of us."

"I mean, he might be good, since he's an angel and all and we're doing a section on Hebrew History." Josh looked to Andrew, giving a frown after a moment. "Is that technically teaching religion at schools?"

"That… certainly sounds like it, yes- That's illegal."

"Really? Cool. So, uh, is it also illegal for them to give a student detention over not doing anything in class? Like, the student in question paid attention and wasn't disruptive, and they still got detention."

Andrew shook his head. "Not illegal- You got detention _again?_ "

"I didn't do anything this time!" Josh defended quickly, looking near panicked. He had been doing better about keeping himself calm, too… "My science teacher, Petricoff, I'm pretty sure she just _hates_ me."

"Josh, this really is getting to be a problem. Do I need to go down to the school and have a talk-"

"No, no, no, no talks." Josh looked even more panicked at _that_ though. "For one thing, to the school, you're just a next door neighbor. For another, it's really not that bad. I'll just- I'll be better in class. Promise."

"It sounds like there isn't much to be done about you being a better student, you just need better teachers."

"No one else gets detention like I do," Josh snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm probably just doing something she doesn't like that I don't even realize. Just- Give me a week or two."

Looking him over, Andrew finally sighed. "If in two weeks…"

"I promise you can come terrify all the teachers at school. I'm gonna see if Danny will help me with some of the history stuff, though."

"Alright, alright. No promises he'll be helpful." Hm. Josh really was forming a nice bond with Danny. That was very good. "Jake, how would you like to help me plan the downfall of a high school?"

"That it? You're losing your touch, Riter."

"I never said I wouldn't be dragging them to hell as I plan their downfall," Andrew shrugged, looking to the girls who were now on the couch. "And how was your day, Stacy? Annie?"

Annie shrugged. "Okay. Do you think Danny will let me touch his wings, now?"

"Maybe later, sweetie. What homework do you have, today?"

"None, today."

"How about you, Stacy?"

Stacy rolled her eyes at him. "Finished it at school, Dad."

"I think I preferred it when you all were young and still looked up to me," Andrew sighed, trying his best to hide a smile.

"I think you're making that up, Dad."

* * *

Well, Josh _had_ been helping, Randy mused. Now it seemed like Danny's negative feelings were back quick as a flash. He'd glanced to the living room again. Something about what Josh had said? Or maybe about what Andrew had said… What about that would inspire these sorts of feelings in him, though? Andrew had just been doing his usual parental lectures… Did that have something to do with it, maybe? Randy may have felt emotions, but he hated that he could never see where they came from. Danny was leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he stared down at the ground. Oh, Danny… He always had been awful at hiding from them.

"Do you want to come taste test this for me, Danny?" Randy offered the spoon, giving a smile. "I could use the opinion."

"Sure, if you want." Danny gave him a short shrug and stepped closer to him. Randy gave a smile before feeding him a bite, making sure it was cooled off.

"What do you think? I'm playing around with the seasonings, today."

He watched Danny mull it over before shrugging again. "It's okay."

"Any advice, then?" Mm, how to get Danny to talk about his feelings…

"Hey, uh, Danny?" Josh again, already? "I know you were… in other places. We're doing this unit right now in my History class about Hebrew History, and, well… You're an angel. Kind of. Think you can help?"

There was a flicker of amusement, but mostly more of those dark feelings stirred. "I'm not as old you think I am, you'd be better off asking Randy." Maybe this was something to do with how Danny hadn't really had much of a choice in his past.

"I mean, you're definitely older than I am, and you probably know more about the Bible and stuff, and most of this focus is on biblical events, and, uh… You seem fun to work with?" Josh could sometimes pick up feelings, too, but Randy was starting to think it was stronger than he first thought if Josh was acting so nervous.

Danny shook his head, one shoulder giving a half-shrug. "I'm only seven hundred years old, you'd be better to ask Randy. He's a thousand years older than me."

"Dude…" Josh stared at Danny with wide eyes, looking like he wasn't sure where to go from there. "You're _ancient_ \- You _have_ to help me now. You're probably full of ancient wisdom while Pops is full of dementia!"

"Sorry. I wasn't really around for much. I was born 'in a time of peace.'"

"Josh," Randy sighed, "I am not full of…" He paused. "What were we talking about, again?"

"You're not funny," Josh frowned, Randy easily seeing he was trying not to laugh. "Seriously, Danny, please? Pretty please?"

"You can try, but there won't be much for me to help with." Where had their sweet Danny gone that loved nothing more than to help someone with whatever he could?

"Don't worry, you'll be plenty of help," Josh grinned, Randy having a bad feeling about that. When Josh had it in his mind to do something, he didn't stop until he did it. It seemed like this time he was intent on befriending Danny. "So, Hebrew History?"

"Sure." At least some of the darker emotion seemed to be lifting. Maybe the kids would be good for Danny.

It seemed to look that way throughout lunch and the next few hours, Josh badgering Danny with question after question and story after story, seeming to delight in all the attention as much as Danny was. Randy had a feeling they would get along, but he was glad to see it was better than he even expected. Danny was even starting to smile and thank _god_ that the envy was fading. Randy didn't think he'd be able to really handle it if Danny ended up an envious demon. But it was when Andrew came into the kitchen, still talking to Jake that he felt it. _Oh no._

"Hey, Andy, want to help us with this problem real quick?" As soon as Danny asked Andrew was going over to look at what they were working on, Randy trying not to groan as he felt everything turn to _greed_. Jake was at his side in a second, tail snapping and twisting in the air.

"Randy," he hissed softly, doing his best to not attract attention. "What the _fuck._ "

"I know, I know, it's- It's different," Randy said quickly, dragging Jake over to the stove and speaking as softly as he dared. "I don't know why it switched, either."

"Andrew told me, but I didn't believe- Why the _fuck_ does he suddenly feel like a greed demon?"

"I don't know, but I would appreciate it if you would just think calm thoughts, because _I'm fucking panicking_."

"Maybe it's different since you're all trying to fuck anything that moves-"

"Randy? Hey, you okay? You think you can remember some of this?"

"Hm?" Randy startled, looking over to Danny. "Ah, I'm fine. What did you need me to remember?"

"Well, there's this question Josh has got, and I can't remember hearing about anything, but it seems like it's right in your time frame. Maybe you can help us?"

"Oh, sure." Wait. This was just Danny wanted. He was greedy for their attention, but… He was smiling so sweetly and really, was Randy _supposed_ to resist?

" _Randy,_ " Jake nearly growled beside him. "We're talking."

"Yes- Right. Yes, we are. We are talking." But… But _Danny_. "And I will get right back to you after I help them very quickly with their question." At least Danny's emotions were feeling a lot better. And if he gave just a _little,_ they wouldn't fall down the wayside, again!

Besides, Jake could be fine by himself for a few minutes, so, really, it was fine. Josh was looking between him and Jake, though, slowly standing up. "Hey, while you guys try to figure this question out, I wanted to show Jake a picture I took the other day."

"Well, hey, have you got any other questions? That one was more of a Randy question, but the others taught me plenty about our history!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, we got like a whole packet on this unit we're supposed to do." Josh was startled enough to start reaching for the packet and Randy knew this was probably going to end in bloodshed, soon enough. Maybe the girls could help.

"No, hey, Josh, what was it you wanted to show me," Jake asked quickly, and Randy saw the way he barely kept himself from glowering at Danny.

"Oh, uh, yeah- Right- Stacy! It's on Stacy's phone!" Josh jumped up, smiling at Danny brightly. "I'll be right back, but I've been wanting to show this to him for a while, but I'll be right back, okay?" Before Danny could respond, Josh was running off to the living room, waving for Jake to follow. Jake _smirked_ at Danny before prancing off to follow Josh. Randy watched Danny start to frown and okay. Right. Danny was greedy, right now. They needed a distraction.

"Hey, Stacy," Randy called, raising his voice, "Do you want to come learn inaccurate history about religion?"

"I'm always up for a religious debate!" There was a snort of laughter from Andrew, the man playing with Danny's hair and starting to distract him from where Josh had run off. Right. They could handle greed - temporarily, at least. Randy just prayed to the higher powers that Danny didn't fall for greed. Two greed demons would be a _nightmare._

"I'll go get Josh in a few moments," Andrew added, finding a spot on Danny's head that had the angel giving a little croon.

Danny didn't much respond, just leaning into the touch while Annie came in to stand beside him. "What's wrong with him?"

"You know how you like it when we play with your hair?" Randy asked, ruffling the girl's hair. "So does Danny."

"But that's a weird sound," she pointed out. "You don't make weird sounds like that!"

"No, but that's because we're demons," Andrew explained, giving a quiet laugh. "We purr, but angels typically make these types of sounds."

"But how come you make different sounds?"

"Oh, please don't get him started, sweetie," Randy said, pulling Annie into his arms. "We'll never hear the end of it if you do."

"End of what?"

"Oh, well, actually, there's a few different reasons that angels and demons make different sounds." As expected, Danny perked up at the chance to explain something science-y. Josh was like a mix of Danny and Andrew and Danny hadn't even _been_ here. At least he was carving his own space into their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING: Unmarked Explicit Sex, proceed with caution!**

* * *

"Maybe I should just burn the school down and be done with it," Andrew muttered over a late breakfast, the kids already having been by to eat before going to school.

Danny frowned, wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck. "You wouldn't really, would you?"

"Most likely not," Andrew sighed, leaning into Danny's touch at once. "I'm just frustrated. This isn't the first time Josh has been having problems with teachers there."

"He's a smart kid, he wouldn't get into real trouble if he could avoid it," Danny reassured Andrew, humming happily and nuzzling behind his ear. Andrew gave a sharp little shudder before purring softly, Randy laughing beside them. Giving a curious hum, he glanced to Randy.

"Andy just worries about those three - Josh especially some days. We'll give it a week and then we'll see if we can't talk to the teachers about what's going on."

Danny nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I at least think his horrible science teacher should be burned at the stake," Andrew muttered, voice laced with a purr.

"You're not that mean." He liked Andrew like this, he decided. All soft and warm.

"I could be," Andrew complained, tilting his head towards Danny's touch and closing his eyes, looking relaxed. Danny cooed, running his fingers through Andrew's hair as he smiled. It was sweet, he really liked this. He wanted to keep him like this.

"We should probably consider actually doing something productive today," Randy said, standing up to put their empty plates in the sink. "We're good on groceries, but maybe we can go to the mall and walk around for a little bit- Mm. Maybe not the mall."

"Why do we have to go anywhere?" He didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to stay at home and keep the two of them all to himself. It seemed Andrew did, at least, since the man was leaning against him even more, Randy giving a strained laugh.

"It'd be good for you to see more of the town, maybe? You didn't leave the city much, right? The downtown area?"

Danny shrugged. "I did when I could. I'd go out and look for more people to help, or for you." He didn't see much of a point in going and seeing more of the town. Not when he could look at the real sights right here.

"I suppose we could stay in for today," Randy said, walking over to cup Danny's jaw and kiss at the corner of his lips. "Have a lazy day." That action had Danny beaming, his wings fluttering. A lazy day sounded absolutely _perfect_ just then. "Do you want to go relax on the couch, maybe?" Randy asked, drawing Danny into a kiss before he could quite answer.

When Randy finally pulled away, Danny gave him a small nod. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great." A second later and Randy was scooping him up and carrying him to the couch, Andrew following after them a step behind. It only took Danny a second to wrap his arms around Randy's neck, his wings already pulled back into himself. Yes, he liked this.

"We should properly preen your wings," Andrew said, settling down behind Danny and starting to tug and comb at his feathers and rubbing along the frame of the wing itself. Danny shuddered and shivered, and it had been a while since his wings had been properly preened. Sure he took a few minutes here and there to comb them out, but to really lay his feathers out properly and smooth them…

"Danny," Randy said softly, nudging at his cheek to get his attention. "Have you lost any feathers, yet?" Andrew's gentle motions of preening had Danny struggling to focus on the question.

"Huh? Uh…" Had he? He couldn't recall… "No, I don't think so. Why?" Should he have been losing feathers by now?

"After this long, there should be quite a few," Andrew said quietly, pressing a kiss to the edge of one of the wings.

"It's good that they're not, isn't it?"

"It's definitely good that you're not feeling pain, but it's… odd," Randy finally said, leaning closer and brushing his lips against a spot on Danny's neck. "I can't See what happens, anymore."

Danny crooned, wrapping tightly against Randy. "That doesn't have to be bad."

"It does leave room for the unexpected," Randy laughed, tugging Danny into a deeper kiss than before. "You're here, after all."

"I am," Danny nodded. "So if you can't See, what do you plan to do next?"

"That can be a very dangerous question to ask," Randy finally said, looking as if he was conflicted as he tugged Danny closer. "Why do I always feel as if you know exactly what you're doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm just asking you a question." His answer came in the form of being dragged into another kiss, Andrew pressing up closer behind him. Danny heard the swish of Andrew's tail in the air before he felt it brush against his feathers. Danny felt Andrew- felt his _energy_ brush against his own while Randy just kept kissing and kissing him. His back was ramrod straight and he thought vaguely he may have been shaking. He always was more sensitive to different energies.

He wasn't sure how long that moment lasted - maybe forever - until Randy was pulling back just enough to speak to him. "Do you want us to stop?"

Danny was quick to shake his head, worried if he didn't respond soon enough they really would stop. " _Never._ "

"I think we're alright with that." Andrew's grin was easily heard, warm hands slipping under the back of his shirt before pressing against his shoulder blades, tail quick to twine itself with the feathers. A quiet noise escaped Danny before it was hushed by Randy's lips, the two of them pressing against him from either side. Danny loved it. He _needed_ it, more than he needed to breathe.

"You know, at first, I couldn't figure out what sin you would end up falling for," Randy purred, a sound so close to his old croons as he nuzzled at Danny's neck, tail snapping out. "Although, it seems I have an idea in mind, now." With that, his tail was brush against the feathers of Danny's other wing.

Trembling, Danny just barely managed out a quiet, "Which one?" His hands fell to grip Randy's shirt, bunching it and pulling on it. Randy let himself be pulled closer at once, Danny _feeling_ the grin pressed against his skin as Andrew began rubbing where wing met skin.

"Would you like to guess, sweet one?" He would have, expect that felt _so good_ he may have started crying out of joy. This was exactly what he'd been craving for _centuries._ Maybe since the day he was born. "It's really very obvious, now that I think about it," Randy continued, sounding as if this was just another day as Danny shook between them, craving more and more skin-on-skin contact the longer they touched him.

And then it was gone and Danny really did feel like crying. Andrew had stopped and now he was standing. "Well, I'm not certain about the two of you, but I'm sure this will be far more comfortable if we move upstairs." Danny knew he was talking, but for the life of him couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying.

"Oh, poor thing," Randy tsked, Danny not sure what he was doing before he suddenly found himself in Randy's arms. "Be kinder, Andy. He's been wanting this a long time, after all."

"A very long time. I want to make sure we get it all right, that's all." Danny really tried to follow along to their conversation, but it was difficult when he suddenly found Randy's tail near wrapped up in his feathers.

"Oh, we will."

* * *

It was nice to have Danny like this between the two of them, all flushed and moaning and shaking. Sure, he was good at the talk, but he obviously had _no_ experience when it came to the walk. Andrew did make sure that his and Randy's lust levels stayed within their normal ranges. If either of them got to the point of too much…

Well, this was just to get Danny used to everything. Andrew was sure they would have plenty of time to stretch this moment out in the future - although Andrew would miss using these wings against Danny, that was for certain. The sweet little angel could make such sweet noises when his wings were touched in the right way. Andrew opened the bedroom door for them, allowing Randy in first and shooting him a smirk over Danny's shoulder. It was about time, quite frankly. Their little Danny might have been an angel, but he was a _wicked_ tease.

"Your thoughts are very clear, right now, you know," Randy laughed, nuzzling against Danny as he brought him over to the bed, the blankets still ruffled from when they had woken up that morning. He said that, yet his tail had hardly kept away from Danny's wings the entire time he'd carried him. Andrew closed the door and locked it, making his way to the bed as Randy laid Danny out oh so perfectly. "Don't overwhelm him," Randy warned, pupils already more cat-like than anything else as he paused. "Well, not too much, at least.

"I know what I'm doing," Andrew reassured him as he slowly leaned down to lay beside Danny, letting his fingers trail gently against the angel's wings. Danny looked as if he was already completely gone, shuddering at the touch and looking up at Andrew with glazed eyes.

"Oh, that's not the part I'm worried about," Randy snorted, sitting on Danny's other side with a grin.

Andrew hummed, still stroking Danny's feathers. "Danny? Are you still with us, little angel?" There was a mumble that could have been a response, Andrew supposed.

"Do you want us to slow down or stop?" Randy asked, stroking at Danny's cheek softly.

They watched Danny shake his head again but Andrew frowned. "I think we _should_ slow, Randy."

"Yeah… This really is new for him." Randy kept stroking Danny's cheek, tail moving to brush against Danny's neck. "Don't worry, Danny. We'll take the utmost care of you."

Andrew hummed. "It's alright, mon cher. We don't want you to be overwhelmed. The fun ends far too quickly, that way. Wouldn't you rather we draw the fun out?"

"I feel… like I shouldn't answer that," Danny finally mumbled, managing a grin that showed that, no matter what, he was still a brat. That was just going to make this all the more fun, though.

"Well, Randy may disagree, but I always think it's most fun to draw it out as much as possible," Andrew purred to him. "I especially love when it takes just hours, that always gets the begging and the writhing."

"You're so mean to him," Randy muttered, Danny looking up at Andrew with wide eyes that were already so full of _need_.

"I don't think Danny would say I'm mean, would you, Danny?" Andrew stroked his wing, smirking at him.

"Definitely not mean," Danny shuddered, a little croon leaving him as his wing pressed into Andrew's touch. It was so adorable.

Andrew threw a glance to Randy. "See?"

"You're so awful," Randy snorted, looking to be studying Danny for a moment before he was pushing the angel's shirt up and rubbing circles against the skin on the side, pressing in deeply. Danny seemed to shudder and his mouth opened, but he wasn't making any of those delicious sounds he had, before. "Danny? You alright, sweet one?"

"I- Yeah," he managed out. "Fine." Randy hummed, pressing against the skin again, tail flicking out to slide around Danny's neck and wrap around it with what looked like a hint of pressure. Danny gasped, though it didn't seem to be for lack of air.

Well, his feathers had ought to be preened one last time. As Andrew began to preen the feathers, Randy kept rubbing at Danny's sides, moving to straddle Danny's lap and tighten his tail. Andrew hummed, "Does that feel nice, Danny? Do you like that?" Seeing Danny's eyes dart to him, he smiled and let his nails gently scratch against the skin beneath his wings.

This time there was certainly noise, but it wasn't an angelic croon so much as a very human _moan_. Andrew shared a half smile with Randy. If they continued forward, there was no doubt in his mind that Danny would fall. Randy seemed to know his thoughts as he always did, looking at Andrew before looking back to Danny and leaning down to kiss at the edge of his jaw, "I don't want us to ever be apart, again."

Danny reached up and pulled Randy down, further into the kiss, holding him close. At least if Danny was going to fall, he would be doing it enthusiastically. Besides, he had yet to feel any pain, and that did wonders in reassuring Andrew and stopping him from holding back as he continued to see what would get the best reaction. Straightening his feathers, he leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek sweetly. "You look lovely like this. You're already so flush, and I do love someone responsive like you are. I'm going to have a hard time keeping myself off you. I can't wait to see how you look with your clothes on the floor."

Danny's skin was more red than anything else, at this point, Danny looking to Andrew with wide eyes as soon as Randy let him out of the kiss. They were wide eyes that were just _begging_ for _more_. "Would you like that, Danny?" Randy cooed, kissing Danny again swiftly. "Would you like it if we got these pesky clothes out of the way?"

Danny was staring back up at Randy, giving him a little nod. "Uh huh," he murmured. Good. This was going to be fun.

"Good," Randy said, echoing Andrew's thoughts as he grinned, wild and sharp. "Now I need you to hide your wings… Unless you'd like me to tear this shirt off of you? I'd be all too glad to."

"Don't worry," Andrew cooed. "It's only for a moment." Danny nodded and his wings were gone from sight, allowing Randy to proceed. It didn't take Randy long to drag Danny up and kiss him hard and rough before separating just enough to tug the shirt off, tossing it to the floor before returning to the kiss.

Andrew could have drooled at the sight of the pale, unmarked skin stretching out in front of him. It was gorgeous. He couldn't wait to tear into it. Randy looked as if he was thinking along the same lines, fingertips trailing down across Danny's chest with just a _hint_ of his nails. "Let us know if anything starts to feel bad, okay?" Danny stared at him and nodded. Good. They didn't want him to cause _real_ pain.

"I have an idea," Randy spoke up, grinning at Andrew. "And I think it's one you might like." Before Andrew could ask, Randy was scooping Danny into his arms and settling back against the headboard, Danny in his lap and facing Andrew, dazedly looking up to him with wide, glazed eyes.

Andrew grinned, shifting closer. "I think you're right, I do like this. Do you like this, Danny?"

"Depends." Danny grinned, reaching a hand out for Andrew. "Kiss me?" Andrew immediately leaned in and captured Danny's lips, unable to stop his purring. He even _tasted_ heavenly. If this was his only chance, he was going to savor every bit of it.

"Be gentle," Randy cautioned, snorting when Danny's arms wrapped around Andrew's shoulder and pulled him closer. Andrew waved him off and pressed Danny back until he was laying back against Randy's chest.

He pulled away with a nip to Danny's bottom lip. "Randy and I ought to take care of our own clothes."

"Please," Danny said, rather quickly. Randy snickered and shifted behind him, tugging his own shirt off.

"Well, how can we say no when he says please?"

"He _did_ ask so nicely," Andrew pointed out as he pulled his sweater off and began to kick off his own pants. He almost managed to get tangled before he heard two noises of laughter, both Randy and Danny smiling 'innocently' at him when he looked back. "Oh, shut up, the both of you, or I'll leave you both alone."

"I'd be okay with that," Randy finally said. "I have a Danny in my lap, after all. How would you feel about it, Danny?"

"It'd be okay," Danny said, looking back to Andrew with those shining wide eyes. "But it wouldn't be as _fun._ "

"We've already corrupted you far too much," Randy complained, looking to Andrew with a pout. "Well? Get over here." The second Andrew was close enough, he couldn't keep his hands off Danny. He rubbed at Danny's arms, his shoulders, his sides, over his stomach. Anything he could get to. Partially, it was because Andrew was certain this was just another fanatical dream that would end any second.

"You have no idea how long," he breathed. "How long I've imagined this." Danny was shaking between them, panting softly and looking to lose himself more and more with each touch, Randy giving a dark chuckle that had Andrew glancing at him.

"I think he's starting to have an idea," Randy purred, tail snapping out before brushing the lightest of touches over a spot on Danny that they _expertly_ knew how to take care of. Andrew watched with satisfaction as Danny jumped, a groan escaping as Andrew climbed forward to straddle him, rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples.

Danny's hips bucked as he whined, Andrew feeling the edges of a hard cock as Danny's back bowed, pressing more towards him. Oh, yes. They were going to have fun with this. Andrew hummed, nuzzling Danny's cheek. "It's alright, love. We'll take good care of you."

"We'll make sure that you'll be _well_ taken care of," Randy purred, fingers digging their way through feathers to the sensitive skin and energy beneath them. Danny made a sound almost like a sob as he jerked again, and Andrew noticed that it was straight into Randy's waiting tail. Randy didn't seem to pay any mind to how cruel he was being himself, only purring as he slipped his fingers past the edges of Danny's pants. "What do you think, Danny? Should we get these off, too?" Danny just whined more, arching his hips up and looking absolutely _pathetic._

"Randy," Andrew hummed. "Be gentle." Randy paused, blinking for a moment before sticking his tongue out at Andrew.

"I am." Randy nuzzled at the side of Danny's neck, tongue darting out to lick at the skin. "I'm not sure if he wants us to be too gentle, though."

Danny shivered, though judging by the look on his face, it wasn't entirely out of arousal. Andrew laughed, shaking his head. "Probably not."

"Is it wrong I'm having so much fun teasing him," Randy pouted, tail moving to wiggle between Danny's skin and the pants riding low on his hips.

Andrew sighed. "Oh let _me._ " He reached towards Danny. "Hips up, Danny." Danny scrambled to comply, Randy helping support him as he absently straightened some feathers, as well. Reaching forward, he pulled Danny's pants and underwear off in one swift move, smirking as he glanced down.

Danny may have been angelic, but he was certainly well endowed, Andrew mused. He just looked _so good_ … Mm, would it be gentle as long as he went slow? He just wanted a little taste, after all. The moment Andrews tongue was on him, Danny was crying out and flailing, Andrew quick to hold his legs down.

Randy held the younger's hips down, amused as he raised an eyebrow down at Andrew, "What happened to 'be gentle?'" Andrew smirked at him and just lapped at the beading pearls of precum, watching Danny's face to make sure he was alright. Danny seemed to be completely blissed out, soft little noises leaving him every few moments as he shook between the two. He looked as if he couldn't be happier.

Going down further, Andrew wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, allowing his tongue to rest gently against him. "Does that feel good, Danny?" Randy purred, moving to grab Danny's wrists and keep him trapped, although Andrew knew Randy kept his grip loose enough that Danny could break it. "Does it feel good to have Andrew's mouth around you?"

Now it really did sound like Danny was crying, and Andrew absolutely loved it, humming quietly as he sank down lower to take more of him in. A particularly involved swirl of his tongue sounded as if it almost managed to drag a dry sob out of the angel, Randy giving a laugh. "You're going to wreck him, at this rate."

Andrew pulled himself off of Danny just barely, parting with a loud slurp as he grinned. "That's the plan." There was a long, low whine from Danny, the angel looking at him with watery eyes and wings that were more gray than they were before. Andrew straightened out his feathers as he leaned his forehead against Danny's. "We're going to take care of you," Andrew repeated to him.

"Promise?" Danny managed to get out, flushed and dazed and so utterly _perfect_.

"I swear," he answered without hesitation, cupping Danny's cheek and stroking his face with his thumb. "No matter what happens from here on out, it's the three of us."

"Then don't stop."

* * *

"Looks like he finally passed out," Randy said quietly, brushing Danny's hair out of his eyes, the angel looking exhausted even in his sleep. "Andy… He still has his wings."

"I noticed. They're so dark, but…" Andrew ran a hand through Danny's feathers. "They're still so full. Like he was just born."

"No horns or tail," Randy commented, keeping an absent tab on Danny's emotions. Even in sleep, he felt so _happy_. "Is he really falling?"

"He must be," Andrew said, shaking his head. "There's no other explanation." And he was right. The lust in Danny had been temporarily sated, but the way it still swirled and simmered, Randy knew they'd have to get Danny a real meal in a couple days.

"Do…" Randy swallowed, shaking his head. "Have you ever heard of a fallen keeping their wings?"

"Never. Not once," he told him, looking up to stare at him. "We don't have that sort of luck. It was luck enough we found each other."

"Feathers should have at least fallen out by now," Randy muttered, tugging at some of the featherse. They were strong as ever. "It's not like this."

"Maybe something's gone wrong?"

"Like what? He'll suddenly lose his wings over the span of a few hours instead of a few days?"

Andrew shook his head at him. "I don't know- Maybe?" Randy didn't like this. Now, more than ever he wished to have the Sight again, if only to know Danny would be okay. "It'll be alright, Randy. At least we're together, now."

"I can still worry," Randy muttered, curling around Danny, mournful for his wings for the first time in so long. At least back then he could wrap the two up and hide them away. He had a bad feeling that something was about to happen. "Maybe we should-"

Randy cut himself off, sitting up straight and staring at the window before he was clambering off the bed with at low hiss, his more demonic features slipping out before he could suppress them. " _He wouldn't dare._ "

Andrew was up as well, staring at him with a hand on Danny's back. "Randy? What is it, what's wrong?"

" _Vladimir_ ," Randy hissed, barely taking the time to throw some clothes on before he was heading for the door, not bothering with shoes or a coat. " _Stay here._ "

"What- No, I'm going with you." Randy was ready to argue, but when he looked back, Andrew already had most of his clothes on, the shadows starting to curl around him as his tail snapped through the air.

Taking a moment to calm down as much as he could, Randy gave a sharp nod. "Be careful. I don't know what he's playing at, but he's dangerous." It was more than just him being an angel. Fuck. _Fuck_. How had Vladimir even found them? Fuck, he'd known that _Danny_ had found them. All he had to do was search the city for the holy energy that was being corrupted. Andrew nodded and followed him after taking a moment to pull the covers up over Danny.

"We'll be back in just a moment," he heard him whisper. There was a little mumble, Randy taking a moment to give one last look to Danny before he was down the stairs and out the door, walking into the street with flickers of flame around his heels.

"You have some nerve showing up in here, _angel_."

"You're the one with nerve. It wasn't enough to bring each other down, you have to steal more of heaven's light? Will you never be satisfied?"

"He never belonged to heaven," Randy snapped, gaze flicking to the angels behind Vladimir. "He was ours from the day his eyes opened."

One of the angels scoffed. Neriah. Randy never did like him. "Yours? He was the father's since the day he was created. The day he was born, he became a symbol of peace, a symbol you have stolen. Should you not return him, it will be taken as a declaration of war."

"You would declare war over a fallen angel?" Andrew walked forward, arms crossed and gaze lax and calm. Randy could see the anger in his eyes and feel it in his words. "Where was this declaration for every fallen angel before him?"

"He was born in a time of true peace, and there is yet a chance for him to still repent. We feel his holy energy. He is not yet fallen."

"If he wants to leave with you then he can and I will smile with gladness," Randy said, smile turning sharp and wicked. "But if he wishes to stay then you will never lay a _hand_ on him or I will start the damn war myself."

Vladimir raised his hands peacefully. "Then why is he not out here, himself? He has his own voice, does he not? How can we be expected to trust the word of demons?"

"As if I would ever trust your word," Randy hissed. "You lied to him and the other angels for _centuries_. You reek of dishonesty and lies, Vladimir, and in all my time as His I never once Saw what was of your past or future. I could never _See_ you, Vladimir. Why is that?"

"You see? They have spent so long away from the light of the Father, that everything that spills from their tongues is simply lies and deceptions. They even managed to convince our dear Daniel that they cared for him in a regard beyond anything lustful."

"Excuse me, I must have heard wrong." Andrew stalked forward, only stopping when Randy grabbed the back of his shirt. "It sounds like you're implying that we feel for him nothing when we fell for him as much as we did each other. I'm aware of the sheltered nature you live, but surely you cannot be so blind as to think we fell for nothing except _lust_."

" _Am_ I mistaken? Are you not lust demons?" ...He was provoking them. Why? He wanted them to start a fight, he _wanted_ them to begin this age-old war.

"It looks like I might be the one mistaken," Randy finally said, narrowing his eyes. Vladimir felt smug and like he had won. "You're not an angel, are you?"

"How _dare_ you!"

"Vladimir has been one of us long before your birth!"

"He joined us in the end of the war!"

"That doesn't mean shit," Randy snarled, tugging Andrew back as he stepped back with him. Vladimir felt panicked, as if they were close to the _truth_. What could be powerful enough to be taken as an angel since the war? Randy didn't want to find out. "Andy, we need to go. Now."

Vladimir was quick to step forward. "You see? They're hiding him! We were fools to ever believe there could be peace between our kinds!"

"We are _not_ -" There was the sharp sound of wings spreading wide, but none of the three angels in front of them had made the sound.

"They're not hiding me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Holy heck, I'm so glad we managed to finish this and do it justice since we first came up with the idea! We hope you guys enjoyed it and let us know if you want to see more of this AU - we have plenty to add if there's enough interest! Happy days and thanks for reading! - Kit**

* * *

Danny had been happy. He had been the happiest he had felt in _so long_. That wasn't the case anymore. Now? Now anger didn't even begin to describe what he felt. Not only was Vladimir yet again beginning to assume his own feelings and make decisions based off of them, he was _lying._ Angels didn't lie. He didn't know what Vladimir was, and frankly, he didn't care. He may have been a fallen, but even he could not abide by this abomination throwing the name of the father so blatantly to persuade others towards his side. "They're not hiding me," he said again, the argument having roused him from his slumber. When he'd seen how dire the situation was, he took to the sky without a second thought and plummeted back down to the earth to land in front of Andrew and Randy, using his wings to block the two from sight.

"Daniel, there is still time to come back," Vladimir crooned, as if Danny was a wayward child who couldn't make up his mind. "You still have your wings, black with sin as they have become." It was true. When Danny had woken up, he had seen just how dark his wings were, now. They weren't far away from being black altogether.

Danny glared at him. "I would rather sin against the father a hundred times more than be made to follow _you_ another second, Vladimir," he spat.

"Daniel, these two have corrupted you. You need to come back with us where it's safe."

"What us? Do you mean back to those who cared not when they believed these two to be falling? I asked Jasmine. You _lied_ to the other angels, and told them I had requested your constant presence, when in fact you forced yourself into my life."

"Jasmine must have been mistaken, Daniel. I have only ever wanted the best for you. I have only ever wanted justice."

" _Justice?_ Against what?" He wanted justice to be had against… Against _them?_ The ones who truly made certain he was cared for? The ones that had hidden their own falling to _save_ him?

"Against these pitiful creatures that started the War so long ago and cost the lives of _so many_." Behind Danny, he heard Randy suck in a sharp breath. Danny backed up and pulled Andrew and Randy close, folding them both into his wings.

"These ones? They started the War? They took countless lives? Would you be so willing to repeat yourself in front of the father?"

There was s moment of damning silence before Vladimir sneered. "They're still a part of the problem are they not?"

"Are they? Shall we ask the father how many they have led to sin from which none can repent? How many they have stricken down?"

"They have sins to answer for, Daniel. Including yours." Vladimir looked back to the other angels. "You see how far they've dragged him down?"

"My sins are through no fault but my own!" Danny stared at them. "I have been in danger of falling for the past six centuries!" It was no use. Vladimir had them under his sway, and there wasn't a _damned_ thing he could do about it. "If you dare to attempt to harm them, I _will_ defend them."

" _Andy_ ," Randy hissed, voice more quiet than a whisper. "Wrath." Danny didn't pay much mind to what Randy was saying, though he _was_ mindful of the tail snapping behind him.

He glanced back to see the whip-like tail so similar to Andrew and Randy's snapping and flicking behind him. It was with a snarl that he turned back to face Vladimir and his minions. "You see now? It is _you_ that has created this. _All_ of you!"

"He still has his wings," Neriah muttered. "How can he still have wings?" It was true. Danny had a tail like Andrew and Randy, but his wings were still spread wide.

"You'd ought to take it as a warning. I care deeply for the father, though for these two I will go to the ends of the Earth. Do not test me."

"You see what the Fallen have done as we looked away in ignorance!" Vladimir faced the other two angel's, tone angry. "We've allowed them to run unchecked and now they've corrupted a child! A symbol of times of peace!"

Danny glared, watching them. "I have not been a child for centuries. You ought to feel ashamed! You turn your back o your own brothers and sisters, an act you specifically teach to humans as a sin!"

"I do what I do for the greater good of all. I am the only one to see the true dangers here. You will regret this, Daniel-"

"You're happy," Randy said quietly, demonic features slipping through. "You're _happy_." Danny turned back to Randy, shaking his head.

"Randy, what are you-"

"Vladimir is _happy_ about all of this. It's the same from the apartment. He _wanted_ you to come with us. He wanted you to fall."

Something wasn't adding up, and Danny _hated_ when things didn't add up. "Why would he want me to fall?"

"Yes, Randall, why would I want him to fall?" Vladimir sounded almost mocking, Randy staring at him for a long moment, eyes glazed white.

"You want this war to happen."

Something was starting to finally fit into place. "Because he's not an angel," Danny said with a nod. "An angel would never lie. An angel will always mind their words, knowing the father is _always_ watching and anything said aloud must be anything they would say to him directly."

"Then what would I be if not an angel?" Vladimir sneered, shaking his head. "Enough of this. I see we need to speak to our brothers. The Fallen have roamed unchecked for far too long."

"If everything is a part of the father's plan, does that then include my falling?"

Vladimir didn't give him an answer, instead leaving them with a slow smile that Danny only caught a glimpse of. Neriah and Elias soon followed. Looking back to Andrew and Randy, Danny gave them a shaky smile before he started to feel faint.

* * *

"He's definitely an incubus," Randy sighed, setting Danny on the bed. "His wings should have burned days ago."

"I know. They _certainly_ should have burned by now." Andrew sat on the bed and leaned over, brushing Danny's hair back. Danny sighed softly, head tilting towards him even in sleep. Such a sweet thing.

"This was… a lot," Randy finally said, collapsing on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "This was _a lot_."

"But it's over, now. Danny's here with-"

"Dad?! Papa?!" The scream came from Josh and before Andrew could panic, the kids all came tumbling through the door, Stacy and Annie looking tired and confused and Josh looking more panicked than he had in years. The teen took one glance around the room and launched himself at Randy, holding on tightly.

"Josh- Girls, what on _earth_ is going on?" Andrew shook his head as he held his arms out, the girls practically falling into them.

"Josh started _freaking_ out," Stacy explained, shaking her head. "We thought it was a nightmare and when we tried to come over to get you he wouldn't let us leave the house. Then he suddenly threw the door open and _ran_ over here."

He sighed, shaking his own head and running a hand through Stacy's hair. "That would most likely be because your brother is sensitive to the energy of others, and felt the holy energy outside our door, as well as the new demonic energy."

He glanced over to where Josh was tucked into Randy's arms, Randy purring softly and rubbing at Josh's back, looking worried. It was a few moments before Josh looked to Andrew, swallowing thickly. "I Saw it. Pa- _Pops_ was almost hurt."

"Almost," Andrew said with a nod as Annie climbed into his lap and clung onto him. "He wasn't, thanks to Danny."

"Which is why Danny is my new favorite right now," Josh snorted, slowly looking to be calming down as he looked at Danny. "He really did keep the wings, then."

"He did," Andrew said quietly, giving Josh a hesitant look. "Can you… See what he is?"

"Something new," Josh said quietly, studying Danny intently and tilting his head to the side. "He's ours, though."

Andrew smiled at Josh. "He is, yes. How about Randy and I set the downstairs up for the three of you?"

"I'll go leave a note for Mom," Stacy sighed, whining when Josh grabbed her and pulled her inot a tight hug. "Josh! I am going to be fine walking to the house _next door_."

"Here, I'll go with you," Andrew told her, setting Annie down on the bed and holding a hand out to Stacy. Stacy grabbed onto his hand like she was about to die, Andrew trying not to roll his eyes as he gently pulled her out of Josh's arms. Annie couldn't be helped after Stacy was freed, though.

"Thank you," Stacy sighed, pulling him along. "You know how Josh is about his 'baby sisters.'"

"I do. I think it's terribly sweet." The two got down the stairs and Andrew looked at her. "You like Danny, right? I know Josh has gotten along fine with him, but you and Annie are just so-"

"It's okay," Stacy interrupted. "I know Josh is your favorite." Before Andrew could have a crisis over how his _daughter_ thought he didn't love her enough, Stacy grinned sharply. "I do know I'm Papa's favorite, though."

Andrew shook his head. "No one is anyone's favorite. We love all three of you equally."

"I know, but let me have my fun," Stacy pouted, pulling Andrew over to Beth's. "And I like Danny. He's good for you two. I don't know him very well, yet, but I think he could be good for all of us."

"I'm glad you think so. I do, too." Andrew easily opened the door, nudging her inside. "If you tell your mother Randy said you could, you three can stay home from school tomorrow."

"If I ask her right now when she's still mostly asleep, she'll agree to that," Stacy beamed, running up the stairs. "Be right back!" Andrew couldn't help but to laugh, shaking his head. He'd still leave a note for Beth anyway, she'd appreciate it after she had her coffee.

It was good to have the kids over, anyways. Andrew knew that Randy would have been as worried as him to have them out of their sight. Sight… Andrew knew Josh had some of it, but how much had he really seen about what happened? What may have happened? It sounded like he saw a possibility of events, but he didn't see what had actually ended up happening. The idea of Randy being hit with holy energy certainly wasn't a good one.

Hopefully they could get the kids settled to bed without too much fuss, but he had a feeling Josh was going to have nightmares, tonight. When Stacy came back down the stairs Andrew saw the way her eyes were drooping. He smiled at her. "Come on," he said, picking her up and carrying her.

Stacy yawned and relaxed against him, tugging at his shirt after a moment, "Are you guys alright? What happened?"

"We're okay. It's a bit hard to explain right now. I promise we'll tell you in the morning, though."

"Can we sleep in your room?"

"If you really want to. It might be a little cramped, though."

"That's okay, I can just sleep on top of Papa and Annie can sleep on top of Danny, and then Josh on top of you."

"We'll make it work," he assured her, brushing a kiss to the top of her head. Stacy gave a nod, fully relaxing against him.

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Stacy."

* * *

"Still a morning person," Randy noted, watching Danny shuffle into the kitchen. "How was waking up in the middle of a pile of kids?"

"It was… It was nice," Danny said, and he felt all those warm, fuzzy feelings curling in him. "Not so lonely."

"I'm glad." Randy held an arm out, waiting until Danny was close to wrap him in a hug. "How are you doing?"

Danny didn't hesitate in returning the gesture. "Good. Really. It feels good." Well, that _was_ how he genuinely felt, but Randy did have to wonder how long he would feel that way.

"You… aren't having any second thoughts about anything?" Danny had never seemed the type to feel regret, but still… He worried.

"Well… I will miss Heaven, but… I hardly went there anyway." Danny really was something else. Randy pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him softly.

"How are your wings?"

"They feel good. Great. Better than ever." Behind him, his wings carefully unfolded. They were as black as the night sky without any light, but they were also full and fluffy and looked perfectly healthy. "See?" It was so good Danny still had his wings. He would have missed them far too much.

"I can still worry," Randy complained, drawing Danny into another kiss. "So. It seems you're an incubus demon. How do you feel?"

"This might sound weird, but… Everything feels right, now." That… was a bit odd.

"Well, I don't know where to find answers about all of this, but I'm sure we'll figure out something." As he finished, the doorbell rang. Randy felt like someone had stepped over his future grave.

Walking over, he peered through and paled. No. Not _him._ There was a thump from upstairs followed by an excited gasp and _oh no_. Before Danny could ask, Josh was running down the stairs, Randy's hand in his shirt the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. "Is Luci here!"

"I haven't opened the-"

"Hey, it's your favorite lord of the underworld!"

"Wha…?" Danny looked confused, looking between Randy and the door as Josh escaped and jerked it open.

"Luci! You know Dad was probably sort of kidding when he banned you from the house, right?"

"Aw, come on, kid. You think he scares me?" That was… terror. Randy felt- Oh. From Danny. The still very angelic demon now staring at Lucifer for the first time.

"Right- Right. Danny, this is Luci. Lucifer. He drops in from time to time here and there." Randy stepped in front of Danny, trying to protect him at least a little. "Josh is his favorite."

"Ah, there he is. Just the one I was here to see. Come here, Daniel, let me get a good look at ya!" Luci was grinning at Danny, holding a hand out. Danny looked and felt even more scared.

"C'mon, we just got him, don't scare him off," Josh whined. "He's _important_ and I don't want you to scare him to death until I figure out how he's important."

"Come on, Daniel, no one's gonna hurt you… Yeah, it fits you. Some of my finer work, if I do say so. Feels better, doesn't it?"

"Uh." Danny stared, Randy frowned and tried to figure out what was going on, and Josh was staring at Danny and then looking to Lucifer with a quiet little 'huh.'

"All seven. Not many of mine can say the same. Which one was your favorite, then? Lust not included, of course. I could have seen you as maybe Pride, or Envy-"

"Lucifer." Randy interrupted the… god? Right. Randy interrupted with a deep breath. "I ask this very sincerely, but _what the fuck_?"

"What? You felt the energies, don't act like it's a surprise now," Lucifer said, and for a moment Randy did feel properly scolded. He got over it.

"He felt all seven sins. Is that all it takes for a Fallen to keep their wings? No. There's no way. There were too many Fallen - both in the original war and the years after." Lucifer felt… pleased. He was pleased, and content, and there was a thread of… A thread of worry. "You know what I'll do if they're ever in danger."

Lucifer looked him over and snorted. "Alright, pipsqueak. So, how are the wings feeling? Energy is a little low, but you went a little faster than I thought you would."

"My wings are… fine?" Danny's wings gave a little flap, Randy sighing a bit in relief when Danny's fear started going down. "Faster than you thought?"

"Falling, didn't expect you to finish it all off in one night, you're not really one for wrath, knew that one would be last, thought it would take a while for you-"

"How did you know I was Falling- How'd you know I'd Fall for 'all seven sins' or whatever?" Danny was looking suspicious, and a suspicious Danny usually meant trouble.

"Cause that was the plan," Luci told him with a bright grin.

"Your plans don't always end well," Josh said, crossing his arms. "I mean, I'm not as up to date on my bible study, but I think I remember something about a plan to be seen as equal."

"And it worked," Luci- Wait, what? He was- He was equal- No. Nope. Aha. It was too early for Randy to deal with this.

"Oh, well, as long as it worked." Where had they gone wrong in raising these children? "So, Danny gets to stay, right? And they get to be all sickeningly sweet and happy?"

"If that's what they want, I won't stop them." Luci grinned at Danny, ruffling his hair. "I remember when you were born."

"You're being creepy," Randy said, tugging Danny back and giving Luci an annoyed look. "He is right, though, you know." Randy cupped Danny's cheek, rubbing a thumb against the skin. "If you want to stay… you'll always have a place here."

Danny smiled. "Good. Cause I do."

"Well, glad that's settled! What's for breakfast? I'm starved!"

"You will eat us out of house and home if I let you," Randy snapped, looking back to Josh. "Go wake your dad so he can put up with this instead of me."

"On it!"

"What… plan did you have that required my falling?"

"That part we're keeping under wraps for a little bit longer," Luci laughed, as if he was _delighted_. "Don't worry, though, you're going to do great. Man, though, Josh has really grown, hasn't he? Kid used to be barely up to my ankle!"

"You're more dramatic than Andrew," Randy sighed. "You didn't even meet him in person until we were here for a year. And that was because you were worried about Andy's wrath levels."

"Not like you can blame me," Luci shrugged, Randy tsking as he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"If we ignore him, then he might just go away on his own." It was… somewhat reassuring to know that this had been planned for Danny and that they were all going to be alright.

At least, it couldn't be any worse than only taking a week to fall.


End file.
